We Will Be There For You
by Providencelover
Summary: When Allie's heatlh starts to worsen the Hansen's are worried. Will Allie be Ok or will she have to ask the man who hurt her for a chance to survive. Chapter eight Up NOW. No Plames Please.
1. Default Chapter

We Will Be there For you   
  
Summery: When Allie's health start to worsen the Hansen's are scared of what might happen. Will Allie pull through with the help of her family or will she need the help of the person who wanted to hurt her.   
  
We Will Be there for You:   
  
Sydney Hansen walked into the house early Monday Morning and found her foster child Allie sitting at the bar, eating cereal.   
"Morning," Syd said going over to the counter to pur herself a cup of coffee. She looked at Allie who looked dazed and sleepy. "Al, you there?"   
"What?" Allie asked, startled. She looked at Syd with a curious expression on her face.   
"Are you OK?" Syd asked, giving her a concerned look. She came over to the bar with her coffee and sat down beside Allie.   
"Yeah, just tired," Allie said with a reassuring smile. "Monday's and all. You know." Allie didn't want to tell Slyd the real reason she was tired, she'd been tired since the play had ended and Allie COULD NOT get sick, she still had the spring concert coming up and other stuff.   
"OK," Syd said. "You'll tell me if something is bothering you won't you?"   
"Sure," Allie said. She got up and put her bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth and get my books together. Ashley is picking me up."   
"Good because I need to get to the clinic early," Syd said. "The board of directors is coming in to monitor my progress and I have to make sure everything is in good condition."   
Allie nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom. She turned on the water and looked at herself in the mirror. She hated Mondays and was always tired and snappish. She sighed and quickly brushed her teeh. Grabbing her bapcak from her room she ran downstairs and ran into the kitchen where Syd was gathering her stuff.   
"Are you sure you're OK?" Syd asked as they headed to the car. Syd unlocked the car.   
Allie opened the door and got in. She put her backpack at her feet and put on her sat belt."Fine, just tired. I hate Mondays."   
"Join the club," Syd said as she pulled out of the drivway and toward the high school. "Well you can come home and rest if you want since the play is over with."   
"Yeah," Allie said. She looked out the winodow at the familiar houses and streets. It was the first day of school back from spring break and Allie wasn't ready to go back. She'd had fun with Rachael and Syd. They'd gone shopping and stuff and Allie didn't want it to end because she didn't want to think about what had happened to Syd on opening night. Allie's father had came into the clinic and attacked Syd. Allie blinked back tears, remembering coming home to find Syd with a broken nose and a bruised eye. Mark and Abby had been there too and Allie had been shocked and angry at her father for doing this to her, to Syd.   
"Have a good day," Syd said pulling up at the curb.   
Allie grabbed her backpack and opened the door She climbed out. "Bye." Allie slammed the door and hurried inside. She found her best friend Ashley at her locker and ran over to her.   
"Hey!" Ashley said, happy to see her friend. "Did your mood change overnight or something? You look like you lost your best friend or something and if I'm correct that didn't happen."   
"I'm just upset about my father," Allie said opening her locker. "He shouldn't have done it."   
"But he's in jail now," Ashley said as Allie slammed her locker shut. "He's not going to hurt you or Syd again."   
Allie sighed and turned to her friend. "I know but he could still hurt us, he could get out again and that what's scares me. He wont give up until he's had his way."   
"You know what you need," Ashley said. "A huge double chocolate fudge Sunday."   
Allie smiled. Ashley always knew how to cheer her up. "Thanks."   
"That's what friends are for," Ashley said.   
"Best friends," Allie corrected. "I gotta go, I'm gonna go try to get myself awake, the bell is gonna ring any second."   
"Bye," Ashley called and headed in the opposite direction.   
Allie sighed and headed for Spanish. She hoped she would be able to shake the tiredness by lunch.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
It was mid-morning and Syd was already up to her elbows in patients.   
"Mr. Tanner in two needs a tenus shot," Syd told Izzy.   
"I'll get on it," Izzy said. "How's Allie doing with her whole father thing?"   
Syd sighed. "OK, I guess. I'm really worried about her. I think what happened scared her more than she's letting on. I think she's afraid that she's going to lose me too and I think its scaring her. I'm going to talk to her tonight. I think she's getting sick, she's been tired lately."   
"Are you gonna bring her in?" Izzy asked.   
"I might, if she gets any worse," Syd said. "Whose up next?"   
  
Back at the high school Allie walked into the cafeteria and found Ashley sitting at their normal table. She sat down and sighed.   
"What's with you?" Ashley asked. She noticed the huge bruise on Allie's arm. "Did you have a fight with a locker or something?"   
Alle looked down at the bruise. "I've been getting them a lot lately. I found them on my legs yesterday and the day before that."   
"That looks pretty bad," Ashley said. "You may want to have Syd take a look."   
"No way," Allie snapped. She took her sandwich out of her bag. "She'll just make a huge fuss over it and run all these test that I don't need. I'm sure they'll go away in a few days. I'm just clumsy that's all."   
"Ok, whatever," Ashley said. "So how did the Bio quiz go?"   
"Awful," Allie said. "Why they give a quiz the day we get back from break is beyond me."   
Ashley took a bite of her sandwich. "So you want to go for ice cream after school?"   
"No, thanks," Allie said. "I'm kinda tired and I need to rest."   
"Hello, we just got back from break you can't be tired," Ashley said.   
"I've been sleeping a lot this week I guess I just need to get back into the swing of things," Allie replied with a reassuring smile.   
"Or you coild get Syd to see if anything is wrong."   
"NO," Allie said. "I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do."   
"OK take a chill pill," Ashley said. "You don't have to go acrad on me."   
"Sorry," Allie apologized. She stood up and grabbed her lunch. "I gotta go, the bell is gonna ring soon."   
"You didn't finish your lunch," Ashley said also standing up.   
"I'm not hungry," Allie said. She turned to face Ashley. "I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk I'm just tired and the whole thing with Syd and my father really freaked me out. I have gym last period so I'm gonna go change." Allie walked out of the cafeteria without another word.   
  
By sixth period Allie was feeling worse and she was startng to run out of energy.   
"You Ok kid?" Josh asked coming up to her. He sat down beside her on the bleachers.   
"I'm fine," Allie said. "You got a date with Syd tonight?"   
"I'm supposed to," Josh said. "But she never called me back last night. When you see her would you happen to mention to her that she has a boyfriend who hasn't seen her in like a week."   
Allie laughed. "Sure."   
"Come on, we're about to start," Josh said.   
Allie stood up and went to join the other kids. She sighed, she really didn't have the engery to play vallyball but didn't want to say anything. Have way through the game Allie began to feel lightheaded. She stopped, trying to catch her breath. She was sweaty all over and everything was losing focus. A buzzing sound rang in her ears.   
"Allie are you OK?" Josh asked. His voice seemed far away.   
Allie nodded slightly. Then she felt herself lean forward and everything went black.   
  
Syd was reading over a chart when the door burst open. She looked up to see Josh rush in, carryng Allie.   
"Oh my god what happened?" Syd asked running over to them.   
"She passed out in gym class," Josh said. He laid her down on the table.   
Syd started right away examinging Allie, wondering what was wrong. She lifted up her shirt and gasped. "Oh my god, these bruises don't look old."   
"What could they be from?" Josh asked. He was just as worried about Allie as Syd was.   
"I have no idea," Syd said. She didn't want to assume anything until she'd done a complete work up.   
"Syd," Allie choked out, opening her eyes. "What happened?"   
"You passed out in gym," Josh said.   
"Allie when did you notice these bruises?" Syd asked.   
"A couple days ago," Allie said. "Actually a week ago."   
"Here sit up for me," Syd said. She helped Allie sit up and lifted up her shirt. Large, ungly bruises covered her back. "Allie did you know you have bruises on your back?"   
"No," Allie said. "Maybe their from when my father used to hit me?"   
"These look about a week old," Syd said. She helped Allie lay back down. "Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this, you just rest." Syd motioned for Josh t follow her outside.   
"Is she going to be OK?" Josh asked Syd.   
Syd shrugged. "I don't know."   
"What do you think it is?"   
"I don't want to scare her," Syd said. "But I suspect she has Leukemia." Syd walked back into the room, trying to keep her suspians about the Leukemia to herself.   
"What's wrong with me Syd?" Allie asked.   
"I'm not sure yet," Syd replied stroking her forehead. "But don't worry we're going to get to the bottom of this. I may need to admit you to County for some tests."   
"The hospital? No way," Alie snapped, sitting up. "I hate the hospital."   
"I know but we can't get all the tests you need and I need to find out why you're getting all the bruises," Syd said. "They're not from when your father hit you Allie, these bruises look just a few days old."   
"well I'm clumsy," Allie said.   
"Not that clumsy," Syd said. "It'll only be for a day or two. But first I need to do some blood work here."   
Allie sighed and laid back, she hoped Syd would nip this thing, whatever it was.   
  
A few hours later Allie's blood test were back.   
"So what is it?" Allie asked when Syd walked into the room. Everyone else had gone home and only Syd, Allie, Josh and izzzy were the left.   
"You're blood work shows that your white blood cells count is low," Syd said.   
"What does that mean?" Allie asked.   
"I'm not the right person to answer that," Syd said. She knew the truth, that Allie had Leukemia but she iddn't want to scare her. "I'm going to admit you to County, to let a specialist look at you."   
"What about school?" Allie asked as she got off the bed.   
"I'll notiifty all your teachers and let them know what happened." Syd walked out of the room where Josh was still waiting.   
"Guess we should postpone our date for another night," Josh said standing up.   
"I'm so sorry," Syd said.   
"I understand, what's most important is that you take care of Allie," Josh said. "I'll let all her teachers know what's going on tomorrow."   
"Thanks," Syd said. She gave him a quick kiss. "Go home, get some rest I can take it from here."   
"You sure?" Josh asiked.   
"Yes, now go," Syd said.   
"Call me when you know something," Josh said heading for the door.   
"I will," Syd promised. She walked back into the room where Allie was getting her stuff ready.   
"I'm almost ready," Allie said. "Is Josh gonna tell my teachers?"   
"Yes," Syd said. "I had Izzy call ahead so Dr. Baker is expecting us."   
"Is he the specialist?" Allie asked as she followed Syd back to the office.   
"Yes," Syd said putting her coat on and grabbing her purse.   
"I'll lock up Dr. Hansen," Izzy said.   
"Thanks Izzy," Syd said. She slammed her locker shut. "OK kiddo let's go."   
  
At the hospital:   
  
Syd walked into the room where Allie lay. It was almost ten o'clock and Syd had admitted Allie at seven.   
"Did you call Joanie and Jim and Robbie?" Allie asked.   
"Yes," Syd said sitting on the edge of the bed. "They're going to come by tomorrow, I told them you needed to rest. Hannah is very worried about you."   
Allie smiled. "Tell her not to be."   
Then there was a knock at the door and Dr. Baker came into the room. "Dr. Hansen."   
"Hi Dr. Baker," Syd said standing up. "This is my daugher Allie."   
"Hi Allie," Dr. Baker said. "We're going to take you down for some tests in a few minutes."   
"Like what?" Allie asked. She looked at Syd for comort.   
"Nothing that will hurt very much, much like what Syd gave you at the clinic," Dr. Baker explained.   
Allie sighed and Syd took her hand.   
"Dr. Hansen can I speak with you outside," Dr. Baker said.   
Syd nodded. "I'll be right back." Syd followed Dr. Baker out of the room and closed the door. "Was I right?'   
"I'd like to run a few more tests but her white blood cell count is really low so yo may be."   
Syd sighed. "I was hoping I was wrong."   
"I know, we all do," Dr. Baker said in a gentle voice. "Don't tell her anything until we have the test results back. I don't want to tell her something that may not be true."   
"Right," Syd said. "Thank you."   
"A nurse will be in shortly to take Allie's blood and we'll have the test results by tomorrow."   
Syd nodded and walked back into the room. Allie was flipping through the channels looking exstreamly bored.   
'What did the doctor say?" Allie asked.   
"He just wanted to talk to me about some things," Syd said, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong. "We're going to find out what's wrong with you soon."   
"Good because I hate it here," Allie said. She turned off the TV and laid down.   
"Why don't you get some rest and I'm going to go call Joanie and let her know what's going on," Syd said.   
"OK," Allie said. "I love you Syd."   
"Love you too kiddo," Syd said. She smiled and walked out of the room. Syd said and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. In just a few short hours Allie's world would be turned upside down. Syd blinked away tears and headed for the pain phone. She stuck money in it and dialed. Joanie picked up on the third ring.   
"Hello?" Joanie asked.   
"Hey, its me," Syd said.   
"How's Allie?" Joanie asked.   
"Sleeping," Syd said. "The nurse is going to run some tests soon, we should have the results by tomorrow."  
"She's going to be OK right?" Joanie asked.   
Syd sighed. "I don't know. I've gotta get back in there, come here around ten OK, that's when we should know."   
"We'll be there," Joanie said. "Tell Allie we're all thinking about her."   
"I will," Syd said and hung up. She sighed and walked back into the room. A nurse was drawing blood from Allie.   
"Almost done," the nurse, named Betty said. "Just hang in there."   
"I'm trying," Allie said gritting her teeth. She took ahold of Syd's hand.   
"Its OK kiddo," Syd said. She hated to see Allie in some much pain but she knew it was for the best.   
"OK all done," Betty said. "We'll have the test results by tomorrow."   
"Thanks," Syd said. She watched Betty go out of the room and turned back to Allie.   
"I never want to go through that again," Allie said laying her head down on the pilllow.   
"Why don't you get some rest," Syd said turning off the overhead light. "I'll just be right here if you need me."   
Allie nodded and in minutes she was asleep.   
  
"She's going to be OK dear," Lynda said appearing beside Syd, who sat in the chair beside Allie's bed.   
'What if she's not," Syd said sitting up. "The only chance of surival is a bone marrow transplant and it can take weeks sometimes months to find a match."   
"How do you know she even has cancer?" Lynda asked.   
"the signs are all there," Syd said. "I knew it the moment I saw the test results at the clinic. I'd noticed she'd been tired lately but I figured it was just a cold. She never told me about the bruises."   
"She has you for a mother, she'll pull through," Lynda said and then she was gone.   
  
Syd awoke with a start and looked over at Allie who was sleepinging peacefully. Son shown through the window casting a bright light across the room. Syd stretched and stood up. She looked at the clock and relized it was nine thirty. Then there was a knock at the door.   
"Dr. Hansen," Betty said. "I was just coming to see if you were awake. Dr. Baker is going to see you at ten."   
"Thanks," Syd said.   
"Do you need anything?" Betty asked.   
"No, thanks," Syd said.   
Betty nodded and left the room.   
"Allie," Syd said rubbing her forehead, trying to wake her.   
"What?" Allie mumbled sleepily. She opened her eyes. "What tme is it?"   
"Amost ten," Syd said. "Dr. Baker is going to be in here shortly."   
Allie nodded. "I'm starving."   
"We'll wait before we get you anyting to eat," Syd said. "We've got to see what the test results say first."   
Allie nodded. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't sleep very well last night."   
"I know the feeling," Syd said.   
"I want to go home," Allie said.   
Then Dr. Baker came into the room. "Morning Allie, how are you feeling?"   
"Tired," Allie said. "Do you have my test results back?"   
"Yes, I do," Dr. Baker said. "Allie your white blood count is really low. Your white blood cells fight off infections. Allie I'm afraid I have some bad news, I'm afraid you have Leukemia."   
"I have cancer?" Allie asked, her voice shaking. "But how?"   
"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that," Dr. Baker said. "Your bone marrow has quit working and that's why you have the bruises on your back, legs and arms. We'll start you on an instensive chemo right away. The chemo will make you very sick."   
"I'll lose my hair won't I?" Allie asked. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.   
"Yes," Dr. Baker said. "You're going to need a bone marrow transplant to help cure the Leukemia."   
"What happens if I don't have the transplant?" Allie asked.   
Dr. Baker looked at Syd and Syd nodded. He turned back to Allie. "Without the transplant you have a forty percent chance of surviving."   
Allie looked at Syd, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"Syd can answer any questions you might have," Dr. Baker said.   
"Thanks," Syd said. "I'll be right back Al." Syd walked out of the room. "Dr. Baker."   
Dr. Baker turned around.   
"What if we can't find a match for Allie?" Syd asked. "More chemo?"   
"We'll just have to wait and see," Dr. Baker said. "Does Allie have any real family she can speak of?"   
"Her father but he's in jail," Syd said. She cringed at the thought of asking him for his bone marrow.   
"Let's see how she does with the chemo and then we'll decide," Dr. Baker said. "I'd like to start right away and I suggest you tell your family as soon as possible."   
"They're going to be here soon?' Syd said. She walked back into the room and sat down in the chair beside Allie's bed.   
"Am I going to die Syd?"   
"No, don't even think like that," Syd said.   
Then the door opened and Joanie, Robie, Jim, Hannah, Tina and Pete came into the room.   
"How are you feeling kiddo?" Joanie asked going over to the bed. She looked at Syd. "What's wrong?"   
Syd sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Allie has Leukemia."   
"Oh my god," Joanie said.   
"Its true," Allie said. "Dr. Baker wants to put me on major chemo soon, possibly today."   
"Is she going to be OK Syd?" Robbie asked.   
"If the chemo doesn't work she's going to need a bone marrow transplant," Syd said. "But we'll get through this."   
  
A few hours later Betty came back in and insterted an IV into Allie's arm. She also insirted a thing in Allie's chest so she wouldn't have to get stuck every time.   
"This is so we don't have to stick you," Betty explained.   
"Is the chemo going to make me very sidk?" Allie asked.   
"Yes," Betty said. "And your hair will fall out."   
"Great," Allie said. "Now I don't have any chance at getting a guy asking me out. No one wants go out with someone who has cancer."   
"That's not true," Betty said. Then Syd came into the room. "Maybe Syd can talk some sense into you." Betty walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
"Its almost time for you to go for treatment," Syd siad. "I know you're scared and you have every right to be."   
"I don't want to be sick," Allie said, tears coming to her eyes. "What will my friends think? I don't want to be remembered as the girl who had cancer."   
"And you won't be," Syd said. "Soon this will be all over and you'll go back to living a happy, normal life."   
"My life will never be normal," Allie said.   
Syd gave her a hug. "Just hang in there kiddo, things will get better."   
  
The treatment took about an hour and by the time it was all over Allie was too weak to move. She had to be lifted back onto the bed and was wheeled back to the room.   
"She did great," Betty said to Syd and Joanie. "She's going to be sick for a while."   
"Thanks," Syd said. She walked over to the bed. "Hi, you did great."   
"I feel sick," Allie said weakly. "I hate this. Maybe we can get Kyle in here and we can really do the scene where Jamie gives Landon the book of poems, I'll really have cancer then."   
"Don't talk like that," Syd said. "In a few hours you'll feel much better."   
"How long is that gonna be?" Allie asked wearily.   
"Do you want some juice?" Syd asked.   
"No," Allie said. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.   
Syd sat by her side, holding her hand. She hated to see Allie in so much pain but there was nothing she could do. Then Joanie came into the room.   
"Hey I brought you some coffee," Joanie said handing Syd a cup of coffee.   
"Thanks," Syd said.   
'How is she doing?" Joanie asked.   
"She's so sick," Syd siad. She sighed. "I feel so helpless there's nothing I can do."   
"Ashley's called the house a dozon times, she's going to come by and see her on Friday and her teachers got all her assignments together."   
"Thanks for taking care of all that Joanie," Syd said.   
'No problem,she's our girl," Joanie said rubbing Allie's arm. "She's going to be OK right?"   
Syd sighed. "I don't know."   
  
A week later Allie's hair was starting to fall out a little and she was losing weight. She was sitting in the room talking on AOL on Syd's laptop to Rachael when the door opened.  
"Al Ashley is here," Syd said.   
"Send her in," Allie siad. She hadn't seen her friend since she'd been put in the hospital because she'd been too sick. She was feeling a little better but not much.   
"Hey," Ashley said coming into the room, hollding a box. "How are you feeling?"   
"OK, I guess," Allie said. "I hate being cooped up in here though, I feel like a prisnor but Syd said taht the chemo is gonna make me better."   
"You're here isn't falling out?" Ashley asked.   
"Its starting to a little but not by much," Allie said. "How is everything at school?"   
"Fine, everyone is asking about you," Ashley said. "Kyle keeps asking about you. He said he was going to come by and see you."   
Allie's eyes lit up. "Really? The plays over, he doesn't have to talk to me anymore, I'm a freshman."   
"I don't think he cares about that," Ashley said. "I think he really cares about you Allie."   
"Well as soon as he sees me like this he'll run away and never come back," Allie said.   
"You don't look that bad," Ashley said sitting in a chair beside the bed.   
"But I will," Allie said. "In about a month I'll be bald and ungly."   
"Hey Al I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat," Syd said standing up. "Push the call button if you need anything."   
"OK," Allie said. She turned back to her friend. "What's in the box?"   
"Cards," Ashley replied sitting the box on the bed. "Practically the whole school sent you one. It'll probably take you weeks to read them all."   
"Thanks for bringing them and for coming to see me," Allie said.   
'That's what best friends are for," Ashley said. "Syd told me you're going to need a bone marrow transplant."   
"Yeah. Syd and the rest of them gave blood but they're not a match. The only person who can help me is my father and he's stuck in jail. I don't think Syd will want to ask him after waht happened."   
"But if you don't have it you'll die?" Ashley asked, tears coming to her eyes.   
"I have a forty percent chance without it," Allie said. "But don't worry they'll find a match, even if it isn't my father."   
"I hope so," Ashley said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my best friend."   
Then Syd came back into the room. "How are you feeling Al?"   
"Better than yesterday," Allie said. "Will you help me read all these cards?'   
Syd smiled. "Sure."   
"Hey Al I have to go," Ashley siad. "I promised my mom I'd pick my little brother up from school and its almost that time."   
"Ok," Allie said. "Tell everyone I'm doing OK."   
"I will," Ashley said. She gave Allie a hug and walked out of the room. Out in the hall she found Kyle leaning against the wall. "She wants to see you."   
"I don't know if I can see her like that," Kyle said. "I thought that seeing her in that hospital bed on stage in the play was the only time I'd see her like that and I knew she was just playing a character. Thsi is for real Ash, she might actaully die."   
"She wants to see you," Ashley said. "If you care for her like you say you do then you'll go see her."   
Kyle sighed. "Thanks." Kyle walked quietly into the room and knocied quietly on the door. Allie turned her head and smiled.   
"Hi Kyle," Syd said. "Have a seat."   
Kyle sat down, feeling a bit nervous. Allie must have noticed.   
"You don't have to be nervous," Allie said. "Cancer isn't catchng. Guess we can do the scene when Jamie is in the hospital for real now huh? Except I don't have a bible to give you."   
Kyle laughed. "Yeah. How are you feeling?"   
"Lousy," Allie said. "I'll lose my hair soon."   
"You don't notice it," Kyle said.   
"Thanks," Allie said smiling. "So how are things with you?"   
"Good," Kyle said. "I"ve missed seeing you at the halls at school."   
"Why so you can ignore me and act like I don't even exist," Allie snapped. "So you can tell all your friends that I'm just a freshman that just happen to be lucky enough to get to be in the play with you."   
"Allie I didn't mean any of that," Kyle said.   
"You just had to impress your friends didn't you?" Allie asked. She was crying now.   
"I don't hang around those jerks anymore," Kyle said.   
"Kyle I'm not Jamie," Allie said. "You don't have to hang around me just because I have cancer. I'll be back at school soon and you can go back to hanging out with your friends and talking bad about me."   
"That wasn't me who did that," Kyle said. "That was Mark Chance. Believe me I got all over him when I found out what he'd said about you. I almost punched his eye out."   
"You did not," Allie siad laughing. She was very flattered that Kyle had gone to all the trouble of defending her.   
"I did too," Kyle said.   
"Thank you," Allie said. She laid down, and looked up at him. "Ok why do I feel like I'm in the play all over again?"   
"hey Al I've got to go call Joanie," Syd said standing up. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.   
"She's nice," Kyle said.   
"Yeah. I don't know what i would have done without her. She saved my life," Allie said.   
"After your father pushed you around?" Kyle asked.   
"Yeah," Allie said. She winced at the memory. "but he's in jail now."   
"I heard about what happned on openig night," Kyle said. "I'm sorry."   
"We were pretty freaked out, Syd the most I think," Allie said. "I was really scared. I didn't think my father was capable of doing something that drastic."   
"But you're OK and he's in jail," Kyle said.   
"I know but it still scares me," Allie said. She couldn't beleive that Kyle Burns, the most popular guy at Providence high was talking to her. She couldn't wait to tell Ashley.   
"Will they find a new donor?" Kyle asked.   
"Hopefully," Allie said. "And if they don't then I have a forty percent chance of survival. Kyle I don't want to die like Jamie did."   
"You won't," Kyle said. "I'll make sure of it."   
Allie laughed through her tears. "How are you going to do that? Have a chat with God?"   
"That and I'm going to see if I can donate my bone marrow," Kyle said.   
"You don't have to do that," Allie said.   
"I want to," Kyle said.   
Allie smiled. She couldn't beleive how much Kyle had wanted to help. A month ago, before the play Kyle Burns hadn't even given her the time of day now he wanted to give her his bone marrow.   
"I've gotta go though," Kyle said. "I"m going to ask my parents if I can do this."   
"Thank you for coming by," Alie said.   
"No problem," Kyle said. He gave her a hug and walked out of the room. Syd was in the hall talkign to Joanie.   
"Dr. Hansen can I talk to you?" Kyle asked.   
Syd looked up. "Sure." she led Kyle to a corner. "What's up?"   
"I want to see if I"m a match for Allie," Kyle said. "I want to donate my bone marrow."   
"That's very sweet Kyle but Allie isn't ready for a transplant yet," Syd said.   
"Well when she is I want to see if I'm a match," Kyle said. "I"m going to go ask my parents and see if they approve. Could I come see Allie again tomorrow?"   
"Sure, she'd love that," Syd said. She smiled. "If your parents have any questions they can call med and I'll try to clar them up for you."   
"OK," Kyle said. He pusehd the button on the elevator and waited for it open.   
"I think he really likes her," Joanie said coming up behnd Syd. "He really cares for her."   
"he didn't even know her until they did the play together," Syd said. Then she saw JOsh coming toward them.   
"How's Allie?" Josh asked giving Syd a quick kiss.   
"Fine," Syd said sitting down on a bench. "Not as sick. Kyle Burns, the guy who played Landon came to see her. I think he really likes her. He wants to her his bone marrow."   
"He's a nice kid," Josh said. "A Junior. Normally Juniors don't even notice freshman."   
"That's what I'm afraid of, that Allie will get hurt," Syd said.   
"Hey about about I take you out to dinner," Josh said. "You look like you could use a few minutes away from this place."   
"I can take care of Allie," Joanie offered. "And I'll call you if anything happens."   
"Thanks," Syd said smiling.   
"OK let's go," Josh said. He put an arm around Syd and led her to the elevator. "We'll be back."  
"Don't worry about us," Joanie said. "We'll be fine." Joanie walked back into the room where Allie lay watching TV.   
"Where did Syd go?" Allie asked as Joanie sat down in the chair.   
"She went out with Josh for a bite to eat," Joanie said. Then she heard a phone ring. "Oh Syd must have left her cell phone here." Joanie picked up the phone and punched the on button. "Hello?"   
"Syd its Elizabeth," Elizabeth said.   
"Hi Liz its Joanie," Joanie said. "Syd's out right now."   
"What are you doing with her cell phone?" Elizabeth said. "She called me a few days ago and I haven't had a chance to call her back. She said something was wrong with Allie but she didn't say what."   
"There is something wrong with Allie," Joanie siad. "She has Leukemia."   
"Oh my god," Elizabeth said in a shocked voice. "I-is she OK?"   
"She's hanging in there," Joanie said. "But I think it would be best if Allie told Rachael herself."   
"I'll get her," Elizabeth said.   
"Al do you want to tell Rachael what's going on?" Joanie asked.   
"Sure, I guess I'll have to soon enough," Allie said. She grabbed the phone from Joanie.   
"Allie is everything OK?" came Rachael's voice.   
"No," Allie said almost crying. "I'm in the hospital Rach, puking my guts out."   
"You're that sick," Rachael said.   
"Its from chemo," Allie said. "I have Leukemia."   
"WHAT??" Rachael screamed. "Are you serious?"   
"Very serious," Allie said. She was crying now. "I have to have a bone marrow transplant and if they don't find a match I have a forty percent chance of surviving. My friend Kyle Burns who played Landon in the play came to see me today. I think he really likes me Rachael.'   
"Do you like him?" Rachael asked.   
"Yes," Allie said smiling. "He's going to see if he's a match so he can give me his bone marrow."   
"Wow that's great," Rachael said.   
"My hair is starting to fall out Rachael," Allie said. "In about a month I'll look like a freak."   
"No, you won't," Rachael said. "L:ook I'll try to come see you soon. I think Elizabeth was going to tell my dad what's going on. Just hang in there Allie."   
"I will," Allie said. She turned off the phone and handed it to Joanie.   
"You're going to be OK," Joanie said sitting in a chair with the phone in hand.   
"I know," Allie said.   
  
At a nearby delly Syd and Josh sat talking and eating.   
"So what did the doctor say about Allie?" Josh asked as he ate a sandwich.   
"He said she's responding well to the chemo," Syd said. She sighed. "I never thought she'd have to go through this. Its killing me to see her so sick."   
Josh reached for Syd's hand. "I know but she'll get through this, she has you."   
Syd smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Thanks."   
  
The next few days passed by in a blur. Allie underwent chemo every day and was often too sick to have visitors. Kyle was with her everyday, from the moment till school let out till late at night. Syd came into the room around eight and found Kyle sitting in a chair holding Allie's hand while Allie slept.   
"She went to sleep about twenty minutes ago," Kyle said. Allie had just gotten done with chemo. "I read to her."   
"Kyle I want to thank you for spending so much time with her. Allie really likes it and it really helps me out," Syd said.   
"I know I've been horrible to her, before the play and all," Kyle said. "I don't care if she's a fresham, she's great and age doesn't matter does it?"   
"Not if you really care for someone," Syd said.   
'I really care for Allie Dr. Hansen," Kyle said. 'I didn't realize it till I started working with her on the play and all. After the play ended I pretended to not notice her and I went on with my business like the play had never happened. The thing is I did notice her, even after the play ended."   
Syd sat down in a char beside him. "Have you told her how you felt? Have you told her what you just told me?'   
"I'm afraid she won't feel the same way and she'll laugh at me or get mad," Kyle said. He took Allie's hand.   
"She's going to hate me for telling you this but she likes you too," Syd said.   
"Really?" Kyle asked, sounding surprised.   
Syd nodded. "Yes."   
Kyle didn't know what to say. Here he was sitting by Allie's bed, holding her hand, the girl who had only been a spec on a peice of paper a geeky freshman but now was something more special then that.   
"Why dont you go home and get some rest," Syd said. "Allie is probably going to be asleep for a while."   
"I don't want her to wake up alone," Kyle said.   
"I'll be here," Syd promised. "You can come back tomorrow since its Saturday."   
"Thanks," Kyle said He got up and gathered his stuff. He kissed Allie on the hand and walked out of the room, running into Joanie.   
"Whoa! You just leaving?" Joanie asked.   
"Yeah," Kyle said scooting past her. "See you tomorrow."   
"Bye," Joanie said. She turned to Syd. "Was he here all this time?"   
"Yeah, I had to pry him out of that chair," Syd said. "I think he really cares for her Joanie."   
"She needs someone of the opposite sex to care for her since she never got that from her father," Joanie said. "How long has she been alseep?"   
"About thirty minutes," Syd said. "How did Rachael take the news when Allie told her?"   
"I think she was shocked and upset," Joanie said. "Elizabeth told you to call her. when you get a chance."   
"OK I'll call her later," Syd said. "I'm going to go home and shower and eat a little something. Is Hannah with Dad?'   
"Yeah," Joanie said. "Tina said she could spend the night with her and Robbie after she got off work. I'll stay with Allie."   
"Thanks," Syd said. She grabbed her coat and purse and wen tover to give Allie a kiss on the forehead. "Call me if anything happens."   
"I will," Joanie said. She sank into a chair and sighed. Would Allie ever be normal again?   
  
The next day Kyle came at around eleven. Allie had her chemo session at three so he figured he'd spend a few hours with her before she was too sick to talk.   
"Hi," Allie said smiling when Kyle walked into the room. "Syd told me what you said and I like you too."   
Kyle didn't expect her to come out and say that. "I know, Syd told me hope you'e not mad."   
Allie shook her head. "No, I'm not. No boy has ever liked me before."   
"I'm sure that's not true," Kyle said sitting down in a chair beise her bed.   
"Yeah, it is," Allie said with a laugh. "Thanks for being there for me."   
"I couldn't sit back and watch you suffer," Kyle said. "I have something to confess."   
"What?" Allie asked.   
"I've liked you the day we started working on the play together," Kyle said. "I knew you were a freshman and all but I couldn't help it."   
"I liked you too but I knew you were a Junior and way out of my legue," Allie said. "So what now?"   
"Well I was thinking I could read to you after your chemo," Kyle said.   
"Its not till three," Allie said. "I want to get out of this room so bad."   
"Maybe Syd will let me take you outside for a stroll," Kyle said.   
Then Syd came into the room followed by Joanie and Tina.   
"Just the person we were lookng for," Allie said to Syd. "Can Kyle take me on a stroll, outside?"   
"I promise I'll bring her straight back in," Kyle said.   
"Please I need some air," Allie protested. "The walls are starting to cave in on me."   
"Sure I guess that'd be OK," Syd said. She tossed Kyle a blanket. "Use it."   
"Yes, ma'm," Kyle said. he helped Allie out of bed and into the wheelchair. She was so frail and skinny Kyle was afraid to touch her. Her hair had begun to fall out and she had a scarf tied around her head.   
"I look hedious," Allie complained as Kyle pushed her out the door.   
"You look fine," Tina said.   
Allie sighed.   
"Come on cheer up," Kyle said as he wheeled her down the hall.   
"I'll try," Allie promised. Kyle wheeled her down to the lobby and outside. They sat in the park behind the hospital for a while talking and breathing in the fresh air.   
"So what are we now?" Allie asked. "Are we a coupe or what?"   
"I guess," Kyle said shrugging.   
"I wouldn't try kissing," Allie said. "I might puke all over you."   
"We'll wait until you're out of the hospital," Kyle said. He kissed her hand. "I can kiss your hand can't I? I have been anyway."   
Allie laughed. "Yes, you can." Allie leaned against his shoulder, feeling the beat of his heart in her ear.   
"We should probably go in," Kyle said after a few minutes of silence.   
"I wish I could stay out here forever," Allie said as Kyle wheeled her back toward the building.   
"Me too but its almost time for lunch," Kyle said.   
"And for once I'm starving," Allie said. For weeks she'd been so sick she hadn't been able to keep anything down and now she was craving food.   
"That's a good sign," Kyle said as they rode the elevator up to the cancer floor.   
"Yeah and then in about two hours I'll be puking my guts out again." Kyle wheeled her back to her room and when he wheeled her in they found Dr. Baker there, waiting for them.   
"Allie I need to talk to you," Dr. Baker said. Allie didn't like the tone of his voice.   
"What's wrong?" Allie asked, afraid of what the answer might be.   
"I'm afraid the chemo we have you on now is not working," Dr. Baker siad. "The only chance you have of surviving is a more intense chemo or a bone marrow transplant."   
"And without it?" Kyle asked.   
"Without the intense chemo and the transplant Allie has a forty to fifty percent chance of surviving." 


	2. Clinging OnTo Hope

Chapter two of We will always be with you: Clinging Onto Hope   
  
.For a moment no one said a word. Finally the doctor spoke up.   
"Allie this chemo is going to make you very sick," Dr. Baker said.   
'Sicker than the other?" Allie asked.   
"Possibly," Dr. Baker said. "I won't lie to you, when you're on it you're going to be very sick but its our best chance of fighting this."   
Allie took ahold of Syd's hand and squeezed it. She didn't want to die, she still had much left she wanted to do and see.   
"I'll leave you alone," Dr. Baker said. He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.   
Allie wiped tears from her eyes and looked at Syd. "I don't want to die Syd."  
Syd gave her a hug, stroking her back. "Shh, its OK you're not going to die."   
Allie sat back and looked at Kyle. She didn't want to leave the few people who'd been there for her.   
"Al I've got to go run a quick errand but I'll be back," Syd said.   
Allie nodded.   
Syd grabbed her purse and headed out the door, Joanie followed her.   
"Where are you going?" Joanie asked.   
"To see her father," Syd said. "He's the only one that can help us."   
  
Inside the room Kyle sat on the bed, letting Allie lean on his shoulder.   
"I never thought I'd be thinking about dying," Alie whispered.   
Kyle kissed the top of Allie's scarfed head. "Don't talk like that, you heard Dr. Baker, you're going to beat this thing."   
Allie sighed. "I have to have faith, just like Jamie. You know what I figured out?"   
"What?" Kyle said. "Oh let me guess, that I'm your angel."   
"You and the Hansen's," Allie said. "Without them I don't know whre I'd be." Allie reached for a book lying on the table.   
"Let me guess, is that a book of poems?" Kyle asked.   
"No," Allie replied. "Its my favorite book, Where The Heart Is. Will you read some?"   
"Sure," Kyle said. He leaned back against the bed and began reading, Allie lying with her head on his shoulder.   
  
At the Jail:   
"And who would you like to see?" the officer asked Syd at the service desk.   
"Dave Henderson," Syd replied. "His daughter needs his help."   
"Follow me," the officer said. "Leave all purses and things out here."   
Syd handed another officer her things and was led to some big iron doors.   
"Dave," the officer shouted. "You have a visitor."   
Syd was led to a room with one high window and a long table. She sat down in one of the chairs and waited.   
"Dr. Hansen what brings you here?" Mr. Henderson asked coming into the room, led by an officer.   
"I came to tell you that your daugher is very sick," Syd said trying to keep her tone professional. "She has Leukemia, and she needs a bone marrow transplant. Without it she'll die."   
"And you want me to help you?" Dave asked. "After you took my little girl away from me?"   
"If you don't do it for me then do it for Allie," Syd snapped. "At least be tested to see if you're a match."   
"And what do I get if I agree to this?" Mr. Henderson asked.   
"You get the joy of knowing that your daugher is alive because of you," Syd answered. "And one day you'll be able to see her again."   
"All right I'll do it but I'm not doing it for you I'm doing it for Allie," Mr. Henderson said.   
Syd stood up. "Thank you for your time."   
  
When Syd got back to the hospital she walked into Allie's room to find Kyle asleep in the chair and Allie in the bed.   
"Kyle," Syd said shaking him awake. "How long has she been asleep."   
"Not long," Kyle said sitting up. "I read to her and then she was out."   
"If you need to go home you can," Syd said. "I'm going to stay here the rest of the day."   
"Whose covering for you at the clinic?" Kyle asked standing up.   
"Don't worry I have someone covering," Syd said.   
"I'll be back later," Kyle said. He went over and kissed Allie on the forehead.   
"OK," Syd said. She watched him go and sighed. Would she have to tell Allie that she'd gone to see her father for help?   
  
The next morning Allie underwent her treatment of the new chemo. Syd, Joanie, Kyle, Jim, Robbie, and Tina waited in her room for her to return.   
"I have to warn you she's going to be very sick," Syd told the group.   
"We know Syd," Joanie snapped.   
"Kids please," Jim said holding up a hand.   
Finally Allie came back to the room and was overwelmed with how many people were there to see her.   
"I hate this," Allie moaned weakly. I feel sick."   
"Shh," Syd said quietly. "Its going to be OK."   
"Is Kyle here?" Allie asked.   
"Right here," Kyle said. He took her hand. "I'm not leaving."   
"Will you read to me?" Allie asked. "Like you did before."   
"Sure," Kyle said.   
"Guys why don't we let them be alone for a while," Joanie whispered.   
The group filed out of the room,. Kyle kept reading. Syd stayed in the room too, keeping a close watch on Allie, while Kyle read to her. By the time Kyle got through half the book Allie was asleep.   
"Do you need to call your parents?" Syd whispered.   
"No, I told my mom I'd probably be here most of the day," Kyle said. "I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?"   
"No, thanks," Syd said. "I'll eat when Joanie comes to relieve me. I want to thank you again for being there for her, you've really helped her overcome this."   
"She's special," Kyle said looking down at Allie who lay asleep on the bed. "I couldn't stand by and watch her suffer."   
Syd smiled. she'd never met a boy as nice and caring as Kyle. Then the door opened and Tina came in, followed by Robbie.   
"How is she doing?" Tina asked Syd.   
"She's asleep right now," Syd said. "Kyle's been with her all day."   
Then Allie started to sir. "Syd?"   
"Hey, I'm right here," Syd said. She stroked Allie's forehead. "Are you still sick?"   
Allie nodded. "A little. Where's Kyle?"   
"He went home for a little while," Syd said. "He said he'd be back later."   
"I hate this Syd, I hate all of it," Allie said Tears came to her eyes but she quickly brushed them away.   
"I know honey," Syd said. "But pretty soon all of this will be all over with."   
"When?" Allie wanted to know. She was tired of lying in a hospital bed too sick to even move. "When can I go back to being a normal teenager who has a boyfriend and hangs out with her friends?"   
"Soon honey, really soon." Syd sighed. She didn't know what to tell Allie, she didn't want to get her hopes up too high but she also didn't want to crush them either.   
"She's going to be OK right Syd?" Tina asked.   
"She should be fine," Syd said. Allie had fallen back asleep, too exhausted to do anything else.. "If she responds to the chemo."   
"What about a bone marrow transplant?" Joanie asked.   
"The best match would be a blood relative," Syd said. She sighed. "I went to see Allie's father."   
"YOU WHAT??" Joanie cried. "But why? He almost killed you Syd."   
"Shh you'll wake Allie," Syd snapped. "Mr. Henderson may be a match Joanie and Allie needs all the help she can get. She doesn't have to know it was him."   
"Is he going to do it?" Tina asked.   
"He said he would," Syd replied. "But I don't know if that's going to happen."   
  
A week later Allie was sitting up in bed reading a book. She felt beter than she had in weeks and she hoped that the chemo was working. The sun shown across the room, making everything sparkle. It was almost three o'clcock, almost time for Kyle to arrive. Allie smiled at the thought. She looked forward to when Kyle visited, it kept her spirits up. He often brought notes and letters from her classmates and told her stories of stuff that happened. She still couldn't believe that she was dating a Junior and when she got back to school she'd probably be knwon as the girl who had cancer and she didn't want that, not at all. Then the door opened and Kyle walked in, his backpack over his shoulder.   
"Hey!" Kyle said. he came over to the bed and gave her a hug. "No chemo today?"   
"Nope," Allie said. "Dr. Baker is giving me a rest."   
"Where is everyone?" Kyle asked plopping down into the chair beside the bed.   
"Syd went to check in at the clinic," Allie said. "And Joanie is coming soon. I want to get out of this bed. Did anything exciting happen at school today?"   
"Not really," Kyle said. "Ashley said she is going to come by and see you later. She's been soo busy with chorus and Track."   
"I bet," Allie said. "I was gonna do Track but then look what happened."   
"You can do it next year," Kyle said. He took her hand. "Do you want to get out of here?"   
"Yes!" Allie said, relief in her voice. "You read my mind."   
Kyle helped her in the wheelchair, left a note for Syd and pushed her out the door.   
"Going somewhere?" Betty asked with a smile.   
"I'm dying to get out of that room," Allie said.   
"Why don't you go to the rec room," Betty suggested.   
"Thanks but I really want to go outside," Allie said.   
"I'll take you to the park," Kyle said and pushed her into teh opened elevator. Soon they were outside, among the trees and flowers.   
"I wish spring would hurry up and come," Allie said. She got out of the wheelchair and sat down on a bench, Kyle sat down beside her.   
"Me too," Kyle replied. "I jsut want you better Allie, I hate seeing you suffer."   
"Because you hate haivng a girlfriend who has cancer," Allie said hastily. "You don't have to go out with me just because I have cancer. I don't want a pitty party Kyle."   
"I'm not going out with you because you have cancer I'm going out with you because you're special. You're not like anyone I've ever met before."   
"Thanks," Allie said. "That means a lot."   
Kyle kissed her cheek. "Just promise me one thing?"   
Allie turned to face him. "What?"   
"Don't ever lose hope," Kyle said. "You're strong I know you can beat this thing."   
"I promise," Allie said. "But it won't be easy."   
"I know," Kyle said. "And I promise, I won't leave you."   
  
At the clinic Syd slammed her locker shut and sighed. It had been the longest four hours of her life and all she wanted to do was go see Allie and make sure everything was OK.   
"How's Allie doing?" Izzy asked as Syd walked out of the office.   
Syd sighed. "I wish I knew. She's so sick Izzy, it pains me to see her like this."   
"What about her new boyfriend?" Izzy asked as she handed Syd a chart so sign.   
"He's so sweet," Syd said smiling at the mentioning of Kyle's name. "He's a Junior but he really cares for Allie. He played Landon in the play and he's been with her almost from day one, since all this happened. He's at the hospital after school till very late and on weekends. He's really helping her get through this. I think he's at the hospital more than I am."   
"That's saying a lot," Izzy said with a laugh. "When are you coming back to work full time?"   
'When Allie is out of the hospital."   
  
At the park behind the hospital Kyle and Allie sat reading Where The Heart Is, Allie's headed resting on Kyle's shoulder.   
"Can we go in now?" Allie asked lifting her head. "Its getting chilly."   
'Sure," Kyle said. He could tell she was starting to get tired. Kyle helped Allie back into the wheelchiar and wheeled her toward the building. When they got to the room they found Syd there, reading Allie's chart.   
"Where did you go?" Syd asked turning around.   
"Just around," Allie said as Kyle helped her climb back into bed. "We went to the park behind the hospital."   
"Sorry it took me so long at the clinic," Syd said sitting down in a chair. "It was jammed."   
"That's OK," Allie said. "I'm gonna take a nap."   
"OK," Syd said. She looke at Kyle and Kyle sat down beside her.   
"When is she going to be beat this Dr. Hansen?" Kyle asked.   
"Soon I hope," Syd said. She touched Kyle's shoulder. "She's going to be OK."   
"I hope so," Kyle said. "I don't want to lose her."   
  
To be continued.   
  
Hey everyone!  
Hope you like my story so far. Chapter three will be coming soon, hopefully. Please keep reviewing.   
  
Providencelover 


	3. Keeping The Faith

Chapter three Keeping The Faith   
  
Syd walked into Allie's hospital room to find Allie asleep and her boyfriend Kyle sitting in the chair beside her holding her hand. Allie's condition seemed to be getting worse and Syd wondered if the chemo was helping.   
"How has she been?" Syd asked quietly. She sat down in a chair beside Kyle.   
"She's pretty sick," Kyle said. He was glad it was spring break so he could spend as much time with Allie as possible. "Was the clinic busy?"   
"Not really," Syd said. "I hired someone to cover for me so I can spend more time with Allie. Has Joanie been back yet?"   
"Not yet," Kyle said. he looked at Allie. "Is she getting worse Dr. Hansen?"   
"I don't know," Syd said. "How long has she been asleep?"   
'About an hour," Kyle said. "Betty said that the doctor is going to talk to you sometime tonight."   
Syd nodded and stood up. She sighed. The past month had been hard on all of them but especially for Allie. Syd smiled and looked at Kyle. Allie was lucky to have a person like Kyle to depend on for support and gossp.   
"Syd?" Allie called weakly. She opend her eyes and turned her bald head. Her hair had fallen out, and she'd developed sores all over her body making her whole body look as though she'd shrunk at least five inches.   
"Hey," Syd said coming over to her. "How are you feeling?"   
"Crappy," Allie replied wih a groan.   
"You'll feel better tomorrow," Syd said rubbing her forehead. "Just relax."   
"I hate it here Syd," Allie said. "I want to go home."   
"I know sweetie," Syd said. "Hopefully soon you'll be able to. Dr. Baker is going to talk to us tonight."   
"This new chemo is making me sicker," Allie said.   
"But hopefully its doing its job," Syd said. She squeezed Allie's hand. "Do you want anything?"   
"No, I'm afraid I might puke it up," Allie said. She sighed and fell asleep again, holding Syd's hand.   
"Kyle why don't you go home and get some rest," Syd said.   
"I want to hear what the doctor has to say," Kyle said. "Will she need a bone marow transplant?"   
"I don't know," Syd said. "Its most likely."   
  
Later that night Allie was sitting up in bed trying to complete an English assignment. Syd had managed to get her work that she'd missed from the past month and her teachers had agreed to keep sending work so she could stay up with her class and pass the ninth grade. Kyle had gone to get a bite to eat and to call his parents. Syd was at the clinic and Joanie was due any second. For the first time in a month Allie was completely and totally alone. She looked out the window, watching the sun set. The past month had been a living nightmare and there were some days when Allie was so sick she could barely talk. Kyle, Syd and everyone had been great though and Allie didn't know what she would have done without them. She knew she had a long road full of needles, medicine, IV's and nasty food ahead of her but she she was determined to beat it, she had to.   
The door opened and Allie looked up to see Kyle in the doorway, a smile on his face.   
"Feel better?" Kyle asked sitting on the edge of Allie's bed. A few hours ago Allie had been too sick to even talk to him. Now she looked better, the color was back in her face and she didn't look as sick.   
"Much," Allie said. "I'm actually doing homework and I haven't been able to do that in about a month."   
"Its spring break," Kyle said grabbing her paper and putting it on the bedside table. "You need to rest."   
"I want to go outside," Allie said. "How long was I asleep."   
"You were pretty sick after your chemo today," Kyle said. "I'm surprised to see you sitting up. Syd said she'd be back."   
"Thank you," Allie said. Tears came to her eyes. "For being here for me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of been here to keep me informed of what my life used to be."   
Kyle embraced her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I like being around you Allie, even if you are sick. I don't think I ever told you this but my dad died of cancer when I was little."   
Allie looked at him, shocked. "Really? You never told me."   
"Its true," Kyle said sitting back in the chair beside the bed. "I didn't want to believe it so I avoided it. I didn't come to see him in the hospital and then it was too late."   
"I'm not going to die on you," Allie said with a laugh. "You can go hang out with your other friends if you want. You don't have to feel obligated to stay with me."   
"But I want to," Kyle siad. "My other friends don't know what its like to be sick or to lose someone you love from an illness. I want to help you get better."   
"You shouldn't feel guilty because of your father," Allie said. She took his hand in hers. "It wasn't your fault."   
"I guess I'm just afraid that if I leave I'll lose you," Kyle said. "And I can't bear to lose another person I care about."   
  
At the house Syd and Joanie were up in Allie's room, gathering some of the stuff Allie had requested.   
"How was she today?" Joanie asked sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get down there but we had a mad rush at the last second, right before lunch so I didn't even get lunch today."   
"Its OK Joanie," Syd said. "she was pretty sick today. She looked a little better when I left. Dr. Baker is going to talk to us tonight."   
"I'll get Tina to watch Hannah," Joanie said. "I want to be there and see what he says."   
'I just hope she can come home soon," Syd siad. "Its been a little over a month but I'm a doctor I should know these things take time."   
"What if the chemo doesn't work?" Joanie said.   
"Then she'll have to have a bone marrow transplant," Syd siad. She sighed. "I don't know if I can face her father again but he's the best match, if it comes to that."   
"You know I think Kyle may have a crush on Allie," Joanie said. "Everytime I go to visit her Kyle's there."   
"Joanie they're going out, as in boyfriend and girlfriend," Syd siad. "I thought you knew that?"   
"I didn't know if they really were," Joanie said with a shrug. She sipped up the suit case. "OK its ready to go."   
"Thanks," Syd said taking the bag from her sister. "Come to the hospital around seven OK?"   
"Dad and I will be there," Joanie promised. "I'm going to go make a quick dinner.Oh by the way Elizabeth called, she said Rachael has been worried about Allie."   
"If Allie feels up to it I'll have her call Rachael," Syd said. She headed for the stairs. "I gotta go, bye."   
"Bye," Joanie called as Syd rushed down the stairs and out the door.   
  
When Syd got to the hospital she went up to Allie's room and found Allie and Kyle sitting on the bed playing cards.   
"You look like you're feeling better," Syd said smiling. She put the bag down on the chiar beisde the bed. "Who's winning?"   
"She is," Kyle said.   
"Can Kyle take me down to the activity room?" Allie asked. "I've been here a month and haven't been tbere yet."   
"Sure," Syd said. :"Oh and if you feel up to it you need to call Rachael. Joanie said that she's been very worried about you."   
"I'll call her later after we talk to the doctor," Allie replied as Kyle helped her into the wheelchair.   
  
When Kyle pushed Allie into the activity room she noticed a lot of kids were there, some with bald heads like her own.   
"So what do you want to do?" Kyle asked.   
"Push me over to a table," Allie said. Kyle pushed her over to a table where she noticed a lot of kids about her age were sitting, drawing or writing, amung other things.   
"Hi," a girl with short blonde hair said. "I'm Sarah, what's yours?"   
"Allie," Allie replied. "And this is my boyfriend Kyle."   
"Hi," Sarah said. "So what are you in for?"   
"Cancer," Allie replied. "I"m a freshman at Providence high."   
"I'm in eighth grade but I've missed most of it," Sarah said. she didn't sound bothered by it. "I've been stuck in this wonderful place ever since December. I have a brain tumor and the doctors are trying to shrink it but its not working very well."   
"I'm sorry," Allie said. She really didn't know what else to say. Was Sarah going to die?  
"Its not cancer though," Sarah said. "So maybe there's hope. I was supposed to do Chorus this year but I can't now."   
"Are you a singer?" Allie asked.   
"I love singing," Sarah said. "I've been doing it since i was five."   
"I'm in chorus at the high school. We have a great group," Allie replied. "I've been here since the first of Febuary."   
"And its the middle of March," Sarah said with a laugh. "Doesnt time go by really fast when you're having fun?"   
"Have you lived in Providence all your life?" Allie wanted to know.   
"Hey Al I'm gonna go check in with my mom," Kyle said breaking into the conversation.   
"OK," Allie said.   
"Your boyfriend sure is cute," Sarah said with a grin. "How long have you two been going out?"   
"Since I got sick but we liked each other way before that," Allie admitted. "He's a Junior."   
"Wow, big difference," Sarah said. "I've never had a boyfriend."   
"You'll have one one day," Allie said. "Kyle and I were in the play A walk To Remember together."   
"I love that movie," Sarah said. "My doctor let me out one day and I wen to see that movie, cried the whole time."   
"I was Jamie," Allie said casually.   
"Wow," Sarah said. "Did you sing the song Only Hope?"   
"Sure did."   
"Could you sing it now?" Sarah asked hopefully. "They have a piano here."   
"I don't know-" Allie started but was cut off.   
"Please," Sarah pleaded. "You'll probably be too sick after chemo."   
"I'll try," Allie said. She got out of the wheelchair and went over to the piano. "I can't really play it."   
"I've listened to it a billion times i think I can," Sarah siad. "I also take Piano too." Sarah sat down on the bench. She started playing, the notes sounding exactlly like the song. "Go for it."   
Allie held onto the piano for support. She sighed and took a deep breath. "There's a song that's inside of my soul its the one that I've tried to wrte over and over again. I'm awake in the end finet coat will you sing to me over and over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours i Know now your my only hope." Allie began to feel dizzy, the music sounded far away and the world wouldn't stop spinning. She put her fingers to her temples trying to make the dizziness and nausa stop.   
"Are you OK?" Sarah asked. Allie could barely hear her over the ringing in her ears. "I'll go get help."   
Allie fell against the piano. She felt someone grab her from under the arms but didn't know who it was. Finally she settled into a peaceful darkness.   
  
"What happened?" Syd asked when she saw Allie being wheeled down the hall on a stretcher, surrounded by nurses and Dr. Baker.   
"She passed out in the activity room," a nurse said. "She has a fever, 102."   
"She has an infection," Dr. Baker said. "I need to admit her to the ICU right away."   
Syd sighed. She couldn't believe it, Allie was getting worse and there was nothing she could do. Then she saw Kyle coming down the hall.   
"What happened?" Kyle asked, a look of alarm on his face.   
"She passed out in the activity room," Syd said. "Dr. Baker is admitting her to the ICU. Do me a favor, call Joanie at my house and tell her to get down here."   
"Sure," Kyle said and went to find a pay phone.   
Syd headed for the ICU, hoping to talk to Dr. Baker about Allie's condition.   
  
"So she's going to pull through right?" Joanie asked Syd two hours later. They were standing outside Allie's ICU room waiting for Dr. Baker to come and talk to them.   
"He had to put a tube down her throat," Syd said.   
"She's going to be all right though right?" Joanie asked again.   
Syd shrugged. "I don't know."   
"She'll pull through," Jim said. "Allie's a fighter."   
"She is," Joanie said with a smile. "We just have to have faith."   
  
To be continued 


	4. Three Months Gone

Chapter 4: Three Months Gone   
  
Syd stared down at Allie lying on the bed in ICU. She loked so frail and sick. Syd wiped tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to gain control of herself, Allie wouldn't want her t o lose it like that. Syd looked at her one last time and walked out of the room where Kyle, Joanie, Jim, Tina, Robbie, Pete and even Hannah were waiting.   
"How is she?" Joanie asked. It had been almost eight days since Allie had collasped in the activity room and she still wasn't better.   
"She's not any worse but she's not any better either," Syd said. "Why don't you all go home, there's nothing for you to do but wait, since you can only see her ten minutes every hour."   
"I've got to go get Hannah ready for bed," Joanie said.   
"I want to stay with Allie," Hannah whined.   
"I know honey but its late and you need to rest." Joanie picked up her daughter. "I'll be back tomorrow morning Syd."   
Syd nodded. "I need to go home and shower and change."   
"I'll stay with Allie," Tina offered. "Until you get back."   
"Thanks," Syd said. She grabbed her coat and purse. "I'll ride with you dad."   
Jim nodded. He put an arm around his daughter and they walked toward the elevator to go down to the lobby.   
  
When Syd reached home she took a quick shower, changed and went into the house to find JIm making dinner and Hannah sitting at the bar drawing.   
"I"m making a picuture for Allie," Hannah said proudly.   
Syd smiled. she kissed Hannah on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie, Allie will love that." Syd sat down at the bar and put her head in her hands.   
"She's going to be OK Syd," Jim siad coming over to the counter.   
Syd burst into tears. "What if she's not dad. I can't stand to lose another person I care about, I won't."  
Jim came over and put an arm around Syd. "She'll pull through, she has before."   
Syd wiped her eyes. "I've to go get to the hospital." Syd stood up and grabbed her coat and purse.   
"Don't you want dinner?" Jim asked.   
"Sure," Syd said. "I'll eat it on the way." Syd grabbed a peice of toast and ran out the door.   
  
When Syd got to the hospital she walked into Allie's ICU room to find Tina sitting by her bed and a nurse taking her vitals.   
"Dr. Baker has started her on an antibotic," the nurse told Syd.   
"I'm going to go home and check on Pete," Tina said. She stood up and put a hand on Syd's shoulder. "Call if you need anything."   
"I will," Syd promised. She watched Tina leave and sighed, would this nightmare ever end?   
  
Allie felt as if she were floating on air. She opend her eyes and all she saw was white, she couldn't make out any shapes or figures. How long had she been alseep, she didn't know but it must have been a long time. Allie looked over at Syd who was asleep in the chair beisde her. She tried to talk but no words came out. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she talk.   
"Allie?" Syd asked. She came over to the bed. "Hi, welcome back. You've been a very sick child."   
Allie nodded and pointed to the tube in her throat.   
"Don't worry we'll take it out soon," Syd said. She rubbed Allie's forehead. "Joanie was right about one thing, you are a fighter. There is someone who has been dying to see you."   
Dying! The word eoched over and over in Allie's head. Hadn't she come close to dying?   
"I'll send Kyle in," Syd said and disappeared out the door.   
Allie wanted to tell Syd not to bring him in, she didn't want him to see her like this, but she couldn't. tell him not to come.   
"Hi," Kyle said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd be OK. Just hang in there a few hours longer and then you'll be able to go back to your room. Everyone has been asking about you and you have a zillion cards to open."   
Allie nodded. She took ahold of Kyle's hand and squeezed it.   
Then the door opened and Dr. Baker came in followed by Syd.   
"Well Allie you had us worried there for a while but you did it, you pulled through," Dr. Baker said with a smile. "I'm going to pull the tube out now. When I count to three i want you to hold your breath and the blow. 1.......2......3..."   
Allie felt the tube come out of her throat and started caughing. Syd handed her some water.   
"Drink it slowly," Syd instructed.   
"What happened?" Allie asked barely above a whisper.   
"You passed out in the activity room," Dr. Baker informed her. "Your new friend Sarah is very worried about you."   
"I want to go home," Allie said.   
"I know but hopefully you can soon," Dr. Baker said. "You're responding well to the chemo. We'll see how the next few days are."   
Allie nodded. She was happy to be doing a lot better.   
  
A week later Allie was moved back into her room. Sarah came to see her and finally convinced Syd to let Sarah move into the extra bed.   
"It'll be good for Allie to have a roommate," Syd told Kyle as they walked toward her room.   
'She gets so lonely," Kyle said. "Her face just lights up whenever I come into the room or anyone for that matter. Kyle pushed open the door and heard Allie and Sarah talking.   
"You're going out with the most popular guy at school?" Sarah was saying.   
"Thanks for the complement Sarah," Kyle said. He went over and gave Allie a hug. "How are you feeling?"   
"Better," Allie said. "Better than I have in weeks."   
Kyle sat down next to Allie on the bed. "When do you get out of here?"   
Allie shrugged. "Who knows. I look so ugly, I don't want to leave this hospital looking like this."   
"You don't look ugly," Kyle said.   
"Easy for you to say," Allie said. "You're my boyfriend."   
"But if I wasn't your boyfriend I would still think you don't look ugly."   
"He's right," Sarah said. "You look OK to me and I'm going through the same thing."   
"I guess," Allie said. "How will I ever face anyone at school again?"   
"Because you're Allie Hansen and you will," Kyle said. "Because you have the courage."   
"Thanks," Allie said with a smile.   
"If you two are going to get all gooey on me then I'm leaving," Sarah said.   
"Sorry," Allie said with a laugh.   
"Hey Al Hannah drew this for you," Syd said handing Allie the peice of paper.   
Allie took the picture and studied it. It was a picture of a girl and a boy standing in a park. "That's so sweet."   
"That must be me," Kyle said pointing to the boy in the picture.   
"And thats me," Allie said pointing to the girl. "And I actually have hair."   
Syd laughed. "It'll grow back."   
"I doubt it," Allie said. She sighed. "When do I have my next round of chemo?"   
"Tomorrow," Syd informed her. "Dr. Baker wanted to give you a break. Everything seems to be looking good."   
"That's good news," Kyle said.   
"The best news is gonna be when he tells me I can go home."   
  
By mid-April Allie had almost completed her first round of chemo. She was sitting in bed talking to Sarah one cold Friday morning when the door opened. The two girls looked up to see Syd come into the room, followed by Joanie, Tina, Robbie, Pete, Hannah and Jim and of course Dr. Baker.   
"Allie we have some news," Dr. Baker said. "The cancer is in remission. This new chemo did its job."   
"I can go home?" Allie asked hopefully, her eyes shinning.   
"Yes," Dr. Baker said. "I'm going to discharge you tomorrow."   
Allie gave Syd a hug.   
"Lucky you," Sarah said.   
"I promise I'll keep in touch," Allie said. "I'll come see you too."   
"You won't want to see me," Sarah said. "You'll be too busy living a normal life again."   
"We can talk about this later," Allie told her friend.   
"You'll only have to come into the outpatient center for smaller doses of chemo," Dr. Baker explained.   
Allie nodded. She didn't care if she still had to take more chemo, the most important thing was that she was going home.   
  
The next morning Syd helped Allie pack three months worht of stuff into her bag. Sarah sat on the other bed watching, a look of sadness on her face.   
"I promise I'll come see you," Allie said sitting on the edge of her friend's bed. "And the other kids too."   
"Will you sing the song for me?" Sarah asked. "Only Hope?"   
Allie smiiled and stood up. She started singing, her voice rich and full. When she was done she gave Sarah another hug.   
"Don't forget me," Sarah said.   
"Never," Allie promised. "We'll be friends always and forever."   
"Ready to go kiddo?" Jim asked coming into the room. "Robbie's bringing the car around."   
"Yeah," Allie said she sat down in the wheelchair and Syd pushed her out the door. Allie turned back to look at Sarah. "Bye."   
"Bye," Sarah said waving.   
Allie turned around and smiled. She'd lost three months of her life but now she was finally going home.   
  
When they arrived home all of Allie's friends from school were there to greet her. The entire PHS chorus was there as well, along with some of her teachers and Mrs. R.   
"You're home!!" Ashley said excitedly. She ran up and gave Allie a huge hug.   
"I'm soo happy to be home," Allie said. And that was the honest truth, she was happy to finally be home with the people she loved. 


	5. Trying to Get back to normal

Chapter five: Trying to get back to normal  
  
  
It had barely been a week since Allie had returned home from the hospital and she was already bored. She was sitting in the backyard, reading and listening to Brittany Spears. She was trying to catch up on some English, they were reading A Seperate Peace and Allie didn't want to fall too far behind. Then she heard the sliding doors open and Syd came out of the house, dressed in black pants and a blue shirt.   
"What are you reading?" Syd asked sitting down beside her in a lawn chair.   
"A Seperate Peace," Allie replied. "For school."   
"I loved that book although some kids in my class had some different views on the book, I won't go into any detail."   
Allie laughed. "OK."   
"Are you hungry for lunch?" Syd asked standing up.   
"Yeah, kinda," Allie said. "Kyle said he'd come over after school. Is that OK with you?"   
"Sure," Syd said. "I need to run down to the clinic and check on things for a while. I shouldn't be more than an hour."   
"I'll be fine," Allie assured her. She was sick and tired of people waitng on her hand and foot. "Hopefully I can go back to school soon, once I begin to look like a normal person again."   
"You can go when you're ready," Syd said. "No one is forcing you to do anything you don't want to do. Come on, let's get some lunch."   
Allie followed Syd into the house and sat down at the bar. She was happy to be home but missed going to school.   
Then the phone rang and Syd reached for it. "Hello? Oh hi Izzy, yeah I'll be right there, ok, bye."   
"What's wrong?" Allie asked as she poured herself a glass of juice.   
"There's an emergency at the clinic. Do you want to go with me? We could stop at O'Neils on the way."   
"Sure!" Allie said. She grabbed her coat and put on a hat to cover up the mark that the chemo had left. She'd gotten used to all the stares so maybe going to school wouldn't be so hard as she first thought.   
"OK kiddo let's go," Syd said. She followed Allie out the door and to the car.   
"Is it a patient?" Allie asked as she put on her seatbelt.   
Syd started the car and backed out of the driveway. ":I"m not sure, guess we'll find out."   
  
When Syd walked into the clinic she found Izzy at the front desk.   
"Izzy?" Syd asked.   
"Syd thank God you're here, we've been swamped all day."   
Syd sighed. "Give me a patient." She turned to Allie. "Al this may take longer than I expected, why don't you go wait in my office."   
"Can I get on your screen name?" Allie asked. "Mine died on me, i need to get a new one."   
"Yeah, whatever," Syd said. "OK whose up first."   
Allie walked back to Syd's office and got on the computer. She got on Syd's IM name to see if anyone was on. Allie had given Syd Rachael's screen name a while back. Then a message popped up. Assumig it was Rachael Allie clicked on it.   
(Allie thinks she is talking to Rachael but she's really talking to Kerry Weaver)  
Dr.KW: Hi. How are you? Haven't heard from you in a while.   
  
Syd123: Yeah. Who is this?   
  
Dr.KW: This is Kerry Weaver.   
  
Allie laughed. She couldn't believe she was talking to Kerry Weaver on IM. She didn't think Kerry Weaver knew what IM was. Allie typed in a message, something that Syd might say.   
  
Dr.KW: So is everything OK at the clinic? I'm off work today so I have free time, for once.   
  
Syd123: The clinic has been OK. Pretty busy but not much. Its really slow right now.   
  
Dr.KW: Well how is Joanie, and everyone?   
  
Syd123: Fine. Hannah is growing like a weed and Robbie is being well.....he's being Robbie.   
  
Dr.KW: I bet. Are you planning on coming for a visit soon?   
  
Syd123: I don't know, maybe. We haven't been there since m...I mean Allie's chorus concert..   
  
Dr.KW: How did Allie's concert go?   
  
Syd123: GREAT!! We got all one's.   
  
Dr.KW: Great! Congrats.   
  
Syd123: Thanks.   
  
Dr.KW: Shouldn't you be getting back to your patients?   
  
Allie didn't know what to say to that so she quickly thought of some lame excuse.   
  
Syd123: I'm doing research for a patient.   
  
Dr.KW: What's wrong with them?   
  
Allie began to panic. She didn't know what to tell her, she didn't have any medical experience what so ever except for the stuff she'd picked up from Syd and even she didn't understand it.   
  
Syd123: Um..I"m not sure yet....  
  
Dr.KW: Don't worry you'll find out what's wrong with them. You're a good doctor.   
  
"I'll have to tell Syd you said that," Allie mutterd to herself. She still couldn't believe she was talking to Kerry Weaver, the most hated boss of all time.   
  
Dr.KW: Are you still there?   
  
Syd123: Yeah, still here.   
  
Then Allie heard a knock at the door and turned around. Kyle stood in the doorway.   
"Syd told me you'd be in here." Kyle said pullng up a chair. he sat down. "Who are you talking to?"   
"Kerry weaver, one of Syd's friends," Allie said. "She doesn't know about my cancer or anything. I'm pretending to be Syd so I'm gonna say your a patient."   
"Are you going to get in trouble?" Kyle asked.   
"Not as long as you don't spoil it," Allie said. "I"m just trying to have a little fun."   
  
Dr.KW: Did you find anything?   
  
Syd123: Not yet.   
  
Dr.KW: What does the patient present with?   
  
Allie turned to Kyle. "What do I say? Quick grab a medical journal or something."   
Kyle got up and grabbed a medical journal and started leafing through it. "I can't find anything that I can actually understand."   
"Keep looking," Allie hissed.   
  
Dr.KW: Syd are you there?   
  
Syd123: Yeah, I'm here.   
  
Dr.KW: Are you still having problems?   
  
Syd123: Hey g2g.   
  
Dr.KW: What?   
  
Syd123: I have to go.   
  
Dr.KW: OK. Bye. I'll call you later tonight so we can actually hear each other talk.   
  
Syd123: Ok, bye.   
  
Allie siged off of AOL and turned to Kyle who was still reading the medical journal.   
"You can put that down now," Allie said.   
"I can't believe you just did that," Kyle said. He kissed her on the cheek "How are you feeling?"   
"I'm feeling better than I have in months," Allie said. "I really think I'm ready to come back to school, I don't care what other people say.   
"Good for you," Kyle said.   
Then Syd came into the room. "Sorry that took so long. Kyle I see you found her."   
"Yes," Kyle said.   
"Who were you talking to?" Syd asked.   
"No one," Allie said trying to keep from laughing. "Actuallly I was trying to have a little fun, talking to Kerry Weaver pretending to be you."   
"What?" Syd said with a laugh. "How'd you do?"   
"I did OK except when she kept asking me what was wrong wth a patient."   
"Oh," Syd said as she opened her locker.   
"She said she'd call you tonight," Allie said. "It was fun being you."   
"I'm glad you you enjoyed it." Syd slammed her locker shut. "OK you guys let's go. Kyle do you want to come over for dinner?"   
"Sure," Kyle said. "My fokes are going out tonight with a bunch of friends anyway. That didn't sound to appealing to me."   
Syd laughed. "I know the feeling. Come on, let's go."   
Allie and Kyle followed Syd out the door and to the front of the clinic.   
"Bye Syd," Izzy called. "Bye Allie."   
"Bye," Allie called.   
Syd, Kyle and Allie went out the door, closing it behind them.   
  
By Monday Allie was ready to go back to school. She hadn't been back since that day she'd passed out in gym three months before. Allie sat at the bar at six thirty trying to eat some cereal.   
"I didn't know six thirty was a real hour," Allie said.   
Syd laughed. "Yes, it is. Are you ready to go?"   
Allie nodded and stood up. "I just have to get my backpack and make sure I have three months of homework to turn in.":   
"You shouldn't have that much," Syd said. She smiled. "Allie what you're doing is very brave."   
"I don't care what people think about me and I don't care what they say about me dating Kyle," Allie said. "I'm going to do this Syd and nothing or no one can stop me."   
  
When Allie walked into school with Kyle twenty minutes later she felt as if everyone were staring at her.   
"They're not looking at you," Kyle assured her. "Just stay calm."   
Allie nodded stiffly. The hat on her head made a big statement, that she had been a victum of cancer and would never be completely normal again.   
"I'll come with you to your locker," Kyle said.   
"No, its OK," Allie said. "You go on with your friends, I'll be fine. I'll see you at lunch."   
"Are you sure?" Kyle asked. "I don't want to leave you."   
"I'll be fine," Allie said. She pushed him away. "I have Ashley and Jessica to help me."   
Kyle kissed the top of her head. "OK, see you later."   
Allie nodded and watched him walk away. She sighed. Why had she pushed him away like that? She realized that she needed to do this on her own. Allie walked to her locker. She could hear kids talking and looking at her.   
"Allie!" Ashley called. She threw her arms around Allie. "You're here, I can't believe you came."   
"I did," Allie said. "All my teachers know that if I need to leave early I can. I may not make it through the day but I'll try."   
"Are you feeling better?" Ashley asked as Allie opened her locker.   
"A little." Alllie slammed her locker shut. "I just got out of the hospital a week ago and I'm still going for treatment. I may miss a lot of days but I'll be here more now."   
"You don't look as bad as you think you do," Jessica said.   
"Right," Allie said. "I look like a freak." Allie walked down the hall, leaving her friends behind.   
  
Allie was able to survive until lunch and by then she was begining to feel tired. She found Kyle and went over to him.   
"Well look who decided to return from the dead," Jake, a Junior and one of Kyle's team mates on the soccer team. "Jamie and Landon are together again. Jamie did you miss your pal Landon, he sure missed you." the other guys laughed, making Allie's face turn red.   
"Shut up Jake," Kyle snapped angrily. He turned to Allie. "Come on let's get out of here."   
Allie followed Kyle out of the cafeteria, she felt as if all eyes were on her.   
"Don't pay any attention to those jerks," Kyle said when they reached the hall way.   
"I can't do thiis Kyle," Allie said, tears coming to her eyes. "It was bad mistake from the begining, I wasn't ready."   
Kyle lifted her chin into his hands, wiping the tears away. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do but I think you were brave for trying."   
Allie nodded. "Thanks."   
"Do you want me to take you home?" Kyle asked putting an arm around her.   
Allie nodded. "Yes. Take me to the clinic, I can crash in Syd's office. I don't think Syd would like it very much if she came home and fouund us in the house alone. Are you going to skip last period?"   
"I don't care about last period," Kyle said. "I just want to make sure you're OK." Kyle led the way to his car. "My dad actually let me drive today."   
"Nice wheels," Allie said as she got in the passenger side. She slammed the door and put on her seatbelt. Kyle got in on the other side and started the car. "We're going to get in so much trouble."   
"But don't they know that you can leave school if you need to."   
"Yeah but that's only if Syd picks me up," Allie said as Kyle backed out of the parking lot.   
"Well this is a new method," Kyle said smiling. "To the clinic we go."   
  
Syd was in her office doing paperwork. The clinic was slow which was unusual for a Monday afternoon. She looekd up when she heard the door open. There stood Josh, looking as handsome as ever.   
"Hey," Syd said standing up. She hadn't seen much of him since Allie had been diagnosed. She put her arms around him. "Shouldn't you be at school?"   
"I'm going in a sec," Josh said. "I just had to see you. Ashley told me that Allie was home."   
"Yeah," Syd said. "She went to school today."   
"Really?" Josh asked. "I didn't see her. I did see her a few minutes ago."   
Syd looked at him. "Where?"   
"Getting in the car with Kyle Burns," Josh said. "Don't worry I'm sure its nothing harmless. Maybe Kyle was just trying to take care of her, take her home or something."   
"Still she shouldn't be in the car with him," Syd said, a worried tone in her voice.   
"Look he really cares for Allie," Josh said. "Just like I care for someone in this room."   
"Mmm," Syd whispered. They embraced in a long passinate kiss. She broke away. "Kyle was there every waking moment at the hospital I've never met a guy like him."   
Then the door opened and Allie appeared in the doorway, with Kyle behind her.   
"Allie what's wrong?" Syd asked, concerned.   
"I jsut got tired," Allie said. She looked at Kyle. "Don't get him in trouble, it was my idea for him to bring me here."   
"I'll bouch for you," Josh said to Kyle.   
"Are you feeling OK?" Syd asked Allie.   
"Just tired," Allie said. She didn't want to tell Syd the other reason she'd left school, that kids had made fun of her.   
"Do you want me to take you home?" Syd asked.   
"No," Allie said. "I don't have the energy to go anywhere else." Allie sat down on the couch. "I feel a little sick to my stomach."   
"Its probably the medication," Syd said. She turned to Kyle. "Has she eaten anything."   
"No," Kyle said. "I'll run and get her something."   
"You need to get back to school," Syd said. "I don't want you getting in trouble on my account."   
"I'll tell your last period teacher something came up," Josh said. "But this is the last time Kyle."   
"Thanks," Kyle said. "I owe you one Coach."   
"Uh-huh," Josh said. He kissed Syd on the forehead. "I gotta get back, I'll call you tonight."   
"Ok," Syd said.   
"I'll be right back," Kyle said. He walked from the room.   
"Where did we find such incredible boyfriends?" Allie asked.   
Syd smiled. "I don't know but let's keep them."   
Allie nodded. "I hate this Syd, I hate all of it. When do I go back for more chemo?"   
"Tomorrow," Syd answered. "I know you do sweetie."   
"I think it was a mistake sending me back to school so soon," Allie said. Tears came to her eyes. "I didn't leave school because I was tired, I left because kids were making fun of me and calling me Jamie and stuff. I couldn't take it anymore."   
Syd hugged her, letting her cry into her shoulder. "Oh honey I'm so sorry, I had no idea that woudd happen."   
"I figured I could just shrug it off but I couldn't," Allie said. She smiled. "Kyle was great though, he got me out of there really quick."   
"He really cares for you," Syd said. "I can tell that every time he looks at you."   
Allie laid down on the couch.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Syd asked again.   
"I don't want to be alone," Allie said.   
  
Later that night Allie was reading in the living room when the phone rang. She sighed and picked it up.   
"Hello?"   
"Is Syd there. This is Kerry Weaver," Kerry answered.   
Allie tried to hold back the giggles. "Hi Dr. Weaver this is Allie, I"ll get her."   
"Thanks."   
Allie went into the kitchen where Joanie and Syd were talking. "Syd phone, its Kerry Weaver."   
Syd took the phone from Allie. "Thanks." Syd put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"   
"Syd," Kerry said. "Finally I can talk to you in person. Did you ever find out what was wrong with your pateint?"   
Syd looked at Alie who just shrugged. "Uh....yeah I did, you probably don't want to hear all the boring details. How's life in the ER?"   
"Crazy as ever," Kerry said. "Do you know when you'll be here for a visit?"   
"Probably when Allie is out of school," Syd said. "Which will be the end of June. She goes back in September though."   
"You told me the chorus got a one at festival, that's great."   
"Yeah," Syd said.   
  
While Syd was talking to Kerry on the phone Allie was talking to Rachael on IM.   
  
Chicagofreak: You're kidding? Dr. Weaver was actually on IM?   
  
Skierlover: Yeah, amazing huh? I was on Syd's screen name because I was having problems with mine and I knew that you were on her buddy list. As soon as i got on a message popped up and I thought it was you. Then I realized that it was Kerry Weaver so I protened to be Syd.   
  
Chicagofreak Wow. I could have never done that.  
  
Skierlover: it was pretty funny.   
  
Chicagofreak: So how are things with you and Kyle?   
  
Skierlover: Fine. I went to school today for the first time but I couldn't take it, Kyle finally took me back to the clinic. They were making fun of me Rachael, about my cancer and talking about me. One guy even called me Jamie in front of Kyle.   
  
Chicagofreak: I'm sorry that happened. If I were there I'd stick a tube down their throat so they couldn't say another mean thing.   
  
Skierlover: Hehe, thanks. You're a true friend. How's Elizabeth and Mark and Ella?   
  
Chicagofreak: OK. Ella's doing good. Hey I gotta go, Elizabeth needs help with Ella. TTYL. Don't give up.   
  
Skierlover: I wont. Bye.   
  
Chicagofreak: Bye. Adios.   
  
Skierlover: Adios.   
  
Allie stayed online for a few more minutes and then decided to get off. She was going downstairs wih the phone rang. Allie raced to the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello?"   
"How are you holding up?" came Kyle's voice. He sounded worried.   
"I'm OK," Allie said. :"I was talking to Rachael Greene online, the one from Chicago."  
"I'm sorry about today," Kyle said. "I promise i won't let it happen again."   
"I forgive you," Allie said. She sighed. "I want you to know that it wasn't your fault, I just wasn't ready."   
"Maybe I pushed you too hard," Kyle said.   
"No, I brought this apon myself," Allie protested. "I'm still undergoing chemo and I'll still be somewhat sick. I think I'll just stay home schooled till fall, and over summer I can get back to normal."   
"You'll still go to the end of the year dance with me won't you?" Kyle asked hopefully.   
"We'll see, maybe by then I'll look more human," Allie said. "Syd said we might take a trip to Chicago or somehwere this summer. Maybe you could come with us."   
"That would be cool," Kyle said. "Hey I gotta go, my dad needs to use the phone. I'll come by after school OK?"   
"OK," Allie said and hung up. She sighed and went into the living room where Joanie was watching 7th Heaven.   
"What's up?" Joanie asked turning to her. She studied her for a few seconds. "You look bummed."   
"I just wish that I could just go back to normal like nothing happened," Allie said. "I'm going to be missing ou on a lot."   
Joanie put an arm around her. "I know but overtime you'll be free of cancer and your hair will grow back."   
"Kyle wants to take me to the end of the year dance," Allie said.   
"You should go," Joanie said. "Its in June and its just March."   
"I know," Allie said. "But I'll still be on chemo."   
"Maybe by then you'll be off ot it," Joanie said. "Hannah wants you to come say good night to her."   
"OK," Allie said. "I'm gonna go to bed after I say goodnight to her, I'm really tired."   
"Night," Joanie said. "Syd is in the guesthouse."   
"OK," Allie said. She headed for the guesthouse.   
  
By the end of March Allie was in a comfortable rutene. She took some classes online and her teachers sent her work home with Kyle or Ashley. She was still undergoing chemo but her hair was starting to grow back.   
"Hey Al!" Joanie called from downstairs one Friday on the last week of March. "Want to go with me to pick up Hannah?"   
Allie was in her room working on an English paper. "Sure, be right down," she yelled back. She quickly grabbed her coat and raced downstairs.   
"What were you working on?" Joanie asked as she opened the door.   
"An English paper," Allie replied as she got into the car. She slammed the door closed. Joanie got in on the other side. "I miss seeing everyone at school but its better that I concentrate on getting better."   
"Is Kyle coming over today?" Joanie asked as she pulled out of the driveway.   
"Yeah," Allie said. "He's going to take me for ice cream if that's OK."   
"Sure," Joanie said. "I'll just tell Syd where you are when she gets home. Is it a real date/"  
" Yes," Allie said. She smiled. It had been forever since she'd done anything with anyone and now she and Kyle were finally going on their first real date. Things were really getting back to normal, well almost.   
  
To be Continued 


	6. The Dance

Chapter six: The Dance   
  
Allie sighed as she opened her locker on Friday, almost a month after returning to school. It was almost time for the spring dance, the biggest event of the year. Actually the dance was tomorrow and Allie had had her dress pciked out for ages.   
"How did today go?" Kyle asked coming up behind her.   
Allie sighed and turned to face him. "Awful."   
"Are you feeling OK?" Kyle asked, concern in his voice. "I wouldn't want you passing out on me, the dance is tomorrow."   
"I know," Allie said. "And I have my dress all picked out."   
"What does it look like?" Kyle asked.   
Allie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry you're going to have to wait till tomorrow. I have to go though."   
"Do you want me to drive you to the clinic?" Kyle asked as the two headed for the front of the school.   
"Sure," Allie replied as she pushed open the heavy double doors. "I was going to walk but I'm too tired."   
Kyle and Allie made their way to Kyle's car.   
"Then consider me at your service," Kyle said as he unlcoked the door. He got in and Allie got in on the other side.   
"Thanks," Allie said as she put on her seatbelt. "I don't know what i would have done these last few months without you. My friends certainally abandoned me."   
"They were just scared and didn't know how to act," Kyle said. He started the car and backed out of the parking lot.   
"I hope the clinic isn't too busy," Allie said. "I was kinda hoping Syd could get off early and help me get ready for tomorrow."   
"But the dance isn't until tomorrow night," Kyle said as he drove toward the clinic. "I'm taking you to a very special place before hand though."   
"Where?" Allie asked.   
"Its a surprise," Kyle said grinning.   
"I love surprises," Allie siad excitedly. Finally Kyle pulled into the clinic and Allie got out. "Oh man looks like rain."   
"Then you'd better get inside," Kyle said. "I'll call you tomorrow."   
"OK," Allie said. She slammed the door shut and hurried inside the clinic. When she walked in there wasn't a single pateint in sight. "Izzy what's going on?" Allie went over to where Izzy was doing paperwork.   
"I wish I knew," Izzy said. "Its been like this since lunch. Syd is in her office catching up on paperwork."   
"Thanks." Allie went back to the office and plopped down on the couch. Syd was on the phone, she sounded serious.   
"OK, call me if he's not doing any better. uh huh....ok.... bye." Syd put down the phone. "Hey! How was school?"   
"OK," Allie mumbled. "Who was on the phone?"  
Syd got up from her desk. "Tina. Pete's sick."   
"Oh," was all Allie could muster.   
"Are you feeling OK? You look kinda tired," Syd said. She felt Allie's forehead.   
"I'm fine," Allie said. "At least my hair's growing back." Allie's dark hair was almost to her neck which was an improvement since a month ago. "I'll look like a normal person at the dance."   
"Are you raedy for tomorrow?" Syd asked.   
"Yeah," Allie said. "I was kinda hoping you could take off a little early so we could finish getting ready."   
"Sure," Syd said. "Sounds fun. Maybe we'll go bug Joanie. The clinic has been slow all afternoon."   
"That's what Izzy said," Allie said. She grabbed her backpack off the couch. "I'm ready."   
"Hold on kiddo I gotta get my stuff," Syd said laughing at Allie's enthusium.   
  
Soon Syd and Allie reached home and found Joanie in the kitchen.   
"Well what are you doing home so early in the afternoon?" Joanie asked wien Syd came through the door with Allie following behind.   
"The clinic was slow, VERY slow," Syd replied puttig her purse on the table.   
"So Al are you ready for the dance tomorrow?" Joanie asked.   
"Yes!" Allie said. "And I'm finally starting to look like a human again. I'm soo glad I made the decesion to go back to school."   
"Yeah well the first days are always rough," Joanie said.   
"Where's Hannah?" Syd asked.   
"In the liivng room playing with her barbie camper," Joani replied. "Al will you go check on her for me, I need to talk to Syd."   
"Sure," Allie said and went into the living room.   
Syd turned to her sister. "What's wrong?"   
"Syd Jerry called," Joanie said.   
"Jerry? Ex-boyfriend Jerry?" Syd asked, wide eyed.   
Joanie nodded.   
"What did he want this time?" Syd asked.   
"He wants you to fly down and do a surgery. Syd we could all go, and you can show Allie where you used to work."   
"I'm not getting Allie involved in my screwed up life in LA. I left my past there and that's where I intend to keep it," Syd said. "What did you tell him?"   
Joanie smiled. "I told him we accept."   
"Accept what?" Allie asked coming back into the room. "Hannah fell asleep on the couch. What are we accepting?"   
"My ex-boy friend from LA wants me to fly out and do a surgery the week of your spring break," Syd told Allie.   
"Cool," Allie said. "Can I go?"   
"We'll all go," Joanie said. "Syd, you, me and Hannah."   
"I've never been outside Providence," Allie said. "Except New York and Connecticut."   
"Well then its all set," Joanie said. "But first we have to get you ready for that dance."   
Allie smiled. "Right."   
  
On the night of the dance Allie was happier than she'd ever been. Kyle had taken her to the most fanciest restuarant in town and then they'd headed for the dance.   
"Are you having a goood time?" Kyle asked as they danced to a slow song.   
"I wish this night could last forever," Allie said. "Guess what?"   
"What?" Kyle asked.   
"Syd and Joanie are taking me to LA over spring break and they said I could invite a friend, I want to invite you."   
"Why me? Why don't you invite Ashley or Jessica?" Kyle asked.   
"Because they've been to LA and you haven't," Allie said. "Plus it'll give us a chance to see some new places and spend time together."   
"I'll have to ask my parents but I'm sure it won't be a problem," Kyle said. "Are you sure you can handle a trip like that?"   
"I'm fine, " Allie said. "I'm cancer free, for the time being. Don't worry."   
Kyle kissed her softly on the lips. "Whatever you say."   
Allie smiled and leand her head on his shoulder. This was one night she would never forget.   
  
To Be continued   
  
Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I like writing it. I know this chapter was kind of short and didn't really have a point to it but it set up some events leading into the next chapter which will be here shortly. Please keep reviewing and I'm always open for suggestions.   
  
Providencelover 


	7. Sweet Home California Lord I'm Coming Ho...

Chapter seven: Sweet Home California Lord i'm Coming Home To You  
  
Allie Hansen groaned as she lugged her heavy suit case down the stairs on Saturday night. It was the week after the dance and the start of spring break. Syd, Joanie, Hannah, Kyle and her were heading to LA first thing in the morning. Their flight was leaving at nine AM.   
"Al is your suit case ready?" Syd asked coming to the stairs. "Do you want some help wtih that?"   
'Yes," Allie said breathlessly. She put the suit case down and heaved a sigh of relief. "I didn't know I was so out of shape."   
Syd laughed. "Don't worry you'll get it back. Did you talk to Kyle and his dad?"  
"Yes," Allie replied followng Syd into the kitchen. "They're coming by here at eight and we're leaving for the aiport at eight fifteen?"   
"Yes," Syd answered. She lifted Alllie's suit case. "Jeez kiddo what do you have in here? We're only staying a week, not a year."   
Allie grinned. "You never know." she became serious. "Syd i know you don't exactly approve of Kyle going and I understand that is just that..."  
"Alllie its fine," Syd said. "Good thing his dad is going."   
"I wish Jim could go," Allie said.   
"Well he wouldn't like LA much and someone needs to stay here and keep things in order. Besides, who would look after the animals?"   
"True," Allie said thoughtfully. Then the door bell rang.   
"I'll get it," Syd said. She went to the door and opened it to find Josh standing on the doorstep, suit case in hand.   
"Got room for one more?" he asked, grinning.   
Syd smiled and gave him a hug. "Of course but who said you could go."   
Josh kissed Syd on the cheek. "Ha ha very funny."   
"I'm glad you changed your mind," Syd said. Syd had asked Josh a few days ago if he wanted to come with them to LA and he'd declined.   
"Well I wanted to see where you used to work and besides we haven't gotten to spend much time together."   
"True," Syd said. "Come on in. You can leave your stuff in my car for the night. This will give you and Kyle and time to practice for the game."   
"I'm not thinkng at all about work while we're away," Josh said. "I've never been to LA and want to see the sights."   
"Oh you're going to love it. I do have to warn you though my ex-boy friend Jerry is the one who invited us so we're going to be seeing him a lot and the visiting the set of his new show Stanford."   
"I think I've seen that," Josh said.   
"Recongize anybody?" Syd teased.   
"Oh, yeah," Josh said. "Are you gonna let me in or what?"   
Syd held open the door and watched as Josh lugged his stuff in the house.   
"Hi Josh," Allie said coming in from the kitchen. "Finally decided to join us huh?"   
"Yep, hope you don't mind," Josh said.   
Allie shrugged. "Nope. You can keep Kyle and his dad company."   
Then the phone rang.   
"I'll get it," Allie said. She ran into the kitchen.   
Syd wrapped her arms around Josh. "I'm glad you changed your mind."   
Josh kissed her. "Me too."  
Then Allie came back into the room. "Kyle's father can't go, looks like its just Kyle and you Josh."   
"Cool," Josh said.   
  
The next morning Allie, Syd, Joanie, and Hannah woke up at six and got last minute things ready. Allie runs down the stairs, her travel bag bouncing against her waist.   
"Ready to go?" Syd asked.   
"You bet!" Allie said excitedly. "Hope Kyle and Josh get here soon."   
Then the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it," Allie said. She threw her bag down and ran to the door. She threw it open to find Josh and Kyle on the doorstep. "Boy I love it when I'm right."   
Kyle laughed. He came in and gave her a hug. "Excited huh?'   
"You better believe it," Allie said.   
Kyle did believe it. Allie looked beter than she had in months. Her hair was starting to grow back and her cheeks had color in them. He was thrilled to see her so happy.   
"Guys and girls its time," Syd said coming into the room from the kitchen. "Joanie and Hannah are all ready in the car."   
"Let's load them up," Josh said.   
Allie took Kyle's hand and practically dragged him to the driveway.   
"Everybody in?" Syd asked a few minutes later.   
"Yes!" Everyone chimed in at once.   
"California here we come," Joanie sang.   
"And we're off," Syd replied. She started the engine and baked out of the drivway. Soon they were headed for the aiprot, to a world of paradise.   
  
In Chicago:   
  
Susan Lewis sighed as she slammed her locker shut in the lounge of the Cook County General ER. She couldn't believe she'd agreed to go to a conference in LA with Kerry Weaver, of all people. John Carter, her boyfriend had cornered her on the subject the night before.   
"Why did you agree to go to LA with Kerry Weaver?" John had asked her. "Of all people to share a hotel room with."   
Susan had simply shrugged. She didn't know why she'd did it, she and Kerry hated each other.   
"Hope you and Kerry don't kill each other," came Carter's voice from the doorway.   
"Lay off Carter," Susan said. "It won't be that bad."   
Carter looked skeptical. "Uh huh."   
"I have a cab to catch, see you later." Susan went out of the lounge and toward the awaiting cab. "Let's just get this fun filled trip over with."   
  
at the airport;   
  
Syd, Joanie, Allie, Hannah, Kyle and Josh all found their seats on the plane. Syd was sitting next to Allie, Josh next to Kyle and Joanie with Hannah.   
"I can't wait to see the sights," Allie said as she and Syd settled into their seats.   
"You're going to love LA," Syd said as she put on her seat belt. "The weather is gorgus and it never rains."   
"I like the sound of that," Allie said. She leaned back in her seat.   
Then the captain's voice came over the speaker. "Ladies and gentleman welcome to flight 125 to LA. Please stay in your seats as we prepare for take off. The current temperature is 30 degrees.. We will reach LA in about four hours. Thank you for flying Delta and enjoy your flight."   
Allie felt the plane start to take off. "California take me home."   
  
On the same flight Kerry Weaver and Susan Lewis sat in a seat discussing the conference.   
"Didn't you have a friend who worked in LA?" Susan asked.   
"Syd Hansen used to be a plastic surgeon before she moved back to Providence," Kerry replied. "Have you ever been to LA?"   
"No," Susan replied. "Which is the main reason I signed up for this job."   
"It won't be all fun and games."   
Susan held up a hand. "Please, spare me the lecture." Susan sighed. How was she ever going to get through this trip.   
  
Four hours later:   
  
As soon as Syd and the group got off the plane they went straight to the baggage claim.   
"Well you finally arrived," a voice very familiar said.   
Syd turned around and saw Jerry. "Jerry...uh....what a surprise?"   
"Don't look so shocked," Jerry said. "I'm the one who invited you remember?"   
"How could I forget," Syd said surcastically. "Excuse me Jerry I need to go find a cab, we have a lot of people with us."   
"No need," Jerry said. "That's why God invented limos."   
Syd turned to Allie who was getting her bag. "Hey Allie how would you like to ride in a limo?"   
'YEAH!!" Allie said. "That would be SO cool."   
"Come on then," Syd said. "Go round everyone up and we'll go to the hotel."   
  
at the Plaza hotel (I don't know any other hotels in LA)   
  
Soon the limo arrived in the hotel and Syd went to check everyone in.   
"Joanie you're with me and Hannah and Kyle you're with Josh," Syd said.   
"Cool," Kyle said. "What are we doing tonight?"   
"Why don't we rest a while and then we'll see," Syd said as they took the elevator up to the tenth floor.   
"Your ex-boyfriend is nice," Allie said.   
Syd rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he's a jerk in a half."   
"Is that why you dumped him?" Allie asked.   
"I'd rather not discuss it," Syd said as the elevator doors opened. "OK let's go." Syd gave Josh the key to his hotel room. "See you in about an hour."   
"Ok," Josh said. He kissed Syd on the cheek and turned to Kyle. "Come on Kyle."   
Allie followed Syd and Joanie and Hannah into the hotel room and closed the door. She glaced around, almost in awe. "Wow this is AWESOME!!" The room was HUGE with two double beds, a couch, table, TV and a porch overlooking the city.   
"Syd used to live like this all the time," Joanie said. "Didn't you Syd?"   
"Well...." Syd said, her face turning red.   
"She did," Joanie said.   
"Mommy I want to go swimming," Hannah said. "They have a pool."   
"I know honey," Joanie said. "We'll go swimming later OK?"   
"When can we go sight seeing?" Allie asked impatiently.   
"Hold your horses kiddo," Syd said. "We'll go after we unpack."   
"I say we check out the party at the pool," Joanie said. "If Josh and Kyle want to do that that is."   
Allie went over and threw herself on the couch. "Oh man this is the life. I could live like this forever. Syd how did you leave this place?"   
"This wasn't home to me," Syd said. "Its complicated." Syd put her suit case in the closet. "Why don't we rest awhile and then we'll call Kyle and Josh and see what they want to do."   
"OK," Joanie said. "Sounds good to me. What about you Al?"   
"Sure," Allie mumbled. :"Syd I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna take a quick nap."   
"That sounds like a good idea," Syd said, She laid down on one of the beds. "Wake us in an hour Joanie."   
  
"Well you're back here again Syd," Lynda said appearing beside her daughter. "You're not planning on staying here again are you?"   
Syd sat up. "No mother, we're just here to visit," Syd said. "I do love it here."   
"Syd Providence can't compete with LA for glammer and excitement."   
"Yeah but Providence does have its charms," Syd said.   
"Josh?" Lynda asked.   
"Yeah," Syd said smiling. She turned to her mother. "Do you think Josh likes being iwth me?"  
"I'm sure of it dear," Lynda said. "Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?"   
"Mmm," Syd said in a dreamy voice. "He's so sweet."   
"Just make sure you don't stay in your little fanacy to long," Lynda warned.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Syd asked.   
"You'll find out," Lynda siad and then she was gone.   
  
"Syd, wake up," Joanie said shaking Syd awake.   
Syd sat up, startled. "What?"   
"Josh just called, he wants to know if we want to go down to the party at the pool?"   
"Call him back and tell him yes. Is Allie awake yet?"   
"She's changing," Joanie said. "Into her tank kinni."   
"She can't wear that," Syd said.   
"Don't worry about it Syd, its LA," Joanie snapped.   
Syd sighed. She went over and knocked on the door. "Allie come out here please."   
Allie opend the door. "So what do you think?"   
"That's a little skimpy darling," Syd said. Allie was wearing a blue tank kinni.   
"But Syd Joanie's right, its LA," Allie protested.   
'And you have a boyfriend," Syd reminded her. "Go change."   
Allie muttered something under her breath and went back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.   
"You handled that well Syd," Joanie said.   
"Like you were any help," Syd muttered. Then there was a knock at the door and Syd went to open it. She smiled when she saw Josh and Kyle on the other side. 'Hi."   
"Are you girls ready?" Josh asked giving Syd a quick kiss on the cheek.   
"Almost," Joanie answered coming over beside Syd. "I say we go check out the party down by the pool, I need to find myself a guy."   
Syd rolled her eyes. "Joanie."   
Then Allie came out of the bathroom wearing kihki shorrs and a blue tank top with adidus sandles. "Better?"   
"Much," Syd said. "Now let's go."   
"Come on Hannah," Joane called.   
Hannah ran toward Joanie. "Let's go party Mommy."   
Joanie laughed at Hannah's remark. "You got it honey."   
  
In their hotel room Susan and Kerry were unpacking and trying to decide what to do since they had some free time on their hands.   
"I say we go down to the party down by the pool," Susan said.   
Kerry shrugged. "Fine by me."   
"You don't like me very much do you?" Susan asked. "I mean we never liked each other and I never understood why."   
Kerry sighed. "Its complicated but basically I was jealious because I thought you were a better doctor than me."   
Susan laughed. "Are you serious? I'm no better than you are, heck you're even better than me although I'd try to work on my bedside manner with the other staff membors."   
"Thanks for the tip," Kerry said. She looked out the window. "Wow this view is amazing."   
"Yeah," Susan said. "So what do you say? Do you want to go check olut the party att the pool?"   
"Sure," Kerry said.   
  
"Wow this is amazing," Allie siad gazing around the pool area. 'Hey is that someone famous?"   
Syd laughed. "No, that's just someone wearing sunglasses. Chill Al, you'll know if there were someone famous here."   
"This party is so cool," Allie said. She turned to Kyle. "So what do you think?"   
"I think this is a happening party," Kyle said.   
"Hey Al Josh and i are going to go out on deck," Syd said. "You two make sure to keep an eye on Joanie and Hannah."   
"We will," Allie and Kyle said in unison.   
Syd nodded and pulled Josh toward the porch. Once there she wrapped her arms around him.   
"So what do I owe this visit?' Josh asked.   
"Well we haven't seen much of each other," Syd said. "I know I haven't been the world's best girlfriend lately and I'm sorry."  
"You are being a great girlfriend. Allie's been sick, you can't help that," Josh said.   
"Where did I find you again?" Syd asked, a huge grin on her face. They shared a long passinate kiss.   
  
\Inside the pool house Allie and Kyle gazed around at all the people who were at the party. Allie couldn't believe how many people were there.   
"Having fun?" Kyle asked.   
Allie nodded. She was begining to feel a little tired but didn't want to let anyone know because she was having so much fun.   
"That was cool riding in the limo today," Kyle was saying. "I'd never ridden in one before."   
"Me neither," Allie said trying to keep her cool. She didn't know why she was so tired.   
"Hey are you OK?" Kyle asked, concerned. "You look a little flushed."   
"I'm fine," Allie said with a reassuring smile. She didn't want to worry him, after all they were there to have fun not to worry about being sick. "Let's go get something to drink." Allie dragged Kyle toward the refreshment stand.   
"Mommy can I have a cookie?' they heard Hannah ask.   
:"Sure sweetie," Joanie said. "Then I think its time for you to go to bed, its almost ten."   
"We've been here that long?" Allie asked.   
"Yes," Joanie said. "Time flies when you're having fun."   
'You know what Joanie I'll just go back to the room with Syd," Allie said. She didn't want to leave early, she wanted to stay until the party ended.   
"OK," Joanie said. "Will you tell her that I took Hannah back to the room?"   
"Sure thing," Allie said.   
"Thanks," Joanie said. She took Hannah's hand. "Come on sweetie let's go." Joanie led Hannah out of the pool house and toward the elevator.   
"Joanie," Joanie heard a familiar voice call. She turned around to find Kerry Weaver standing behind her.   
'Hi," Joanie said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"   
"I'm here with Susan Lewis for a conference," Kerry said. "What are you doing here?"   
"Just hanging out with my sister, Allie, and their boyfriend's," Joanie said. "I'm just about to take Hannah up to bed.   
"Well maybe I'll see you around town. I've got to go track down Susan," Kerry said.   
"Bye," Joanie called as the elevator doors opened. She stepped inside with Hannah and sighed. It had been a long day and Joanie was ready to relax.   
  
Allie smiled ass ehe gazed into Kyle's eyes. She couldn't believe that she was actually in LA with the boy that she loved most.   
"Are you having a good time to far?" Kyle asked, gazing into her eyes.   
'Yes." Allie answered quietly. She got free of his embrace. "Kyle I'm really tired can you take me back to the room?"   
"Sure," Kyle said. "Let's just go tell the two love birds we're leaving."   
Allie poked him in the ribs, laughing. "Shut up." Allie and Kyle walked onto the porch and found Syd and Josh were leaning against the railing.   
"Hey guys," Syd said turning around.   
"Kyle's gonna take me back to the hotel, Joanie's already there with Hannah," Allie told Syd.   
"OK kiddo I'll be there soon," Syd said.   
"Ok," Allie said and went back inside with Kyle.   
  
The next morning Syd woke up at nine and looked over at Allie who was still asleep.   
"Hey Al," Syd whispered shaking her awake.   
"What?" Allie asked sleepily. "What time is it?"   
'Almost nine," Syd replied.   
"I don't want to get up," Allie maned and turned away from Syd.   
"Allie are you feeling Ok?" Syd asked, concerned.   
"I'm fine just tired," Allie answered. 'Cant I just sleep in once in my life?"   
Syd felt Allie's forehead and looked at Joanie with a worried expression on her face. "Allie you feel warm."   
"I'm fine," Allie snapped turning away from Syd.   
"Allie we can't take any chances," Syd shot back. 'I'm going to check your temperature." Syd grabbed the themator (Can't spell) and tapped Allie on the shoulder.   
Allie sighed and sat up. She took the themator from Syd and stuck it in her mouth. Finally after a few second she handed it to Syd and Syd looked at it.   
'Nope you don't have one," Syd said.   
"See you were worried about nothing," Allie said.   
"We have to be careful Al you know that," Syd said sternly.   
Allie said and flipped back down on the bed. "Why did I have to get cancer?"   
Syd gave her a hug. "i don't know sweetie but we'll get through it I promise."   
  
Over the next few days Allie started feeling worse. She often slept a lot and didn't do as much with Kyle as she'd done when they'd first arrived in LA. Syd was very worried about her and finally took her to the hospital. Allie had been thowing up and now, three days into the trip was vomiting blood.   
"Joanie call 911," Syd said. It was two in the morning three days after their arrival in LA and Allie was caughing up blood, unable to stop.   
Joanie looked at her sister, stone stricken and picked up the phone, her hands trembling. "Yes, this is Joanie Hansen at the Plaza hotel, my daugher Allie is vomitng blood we need an ambulance right away." Joanie listened for a few more seconds and then hung up the phone.   
"Call Kyle and Josh and tell them to get here now," Syd said panicked. She looked down at Allie who was still throwing up. "We're getting you to the hospital Al."   
"Syd why can't i stop throwing up?" Allie asked. "And why am I throwing up blood?"   
"I don't know," Syd said. She felt so helpless she wished there was something she could do.   
  
At the LA hospital (I don't know the names of hospiitals in LA) Kerry Weaver stood in the ER of it talking to the head doctor. They had just returned from the conference and Kerry had asked to see the ER.   
"We get more busy during the summer months and during spring break," Dr. Fron, the head doctor of the ER explained.   
"I bet," Kerry said gazing around the busy ER, much like the one back home in Chicago. "How many doctors on staff do you have?"   
The a voice came over the raido and a nurse picked it up. "LA General."   
"We're pulling in in about fifteen minutes with a fourteen year old girl. She's vomiting up blood and is in remission from Luekemia."   
'Got it,' the nurse replied. "What's the ETA?"   
"Ten to fifteen," the driver replied and the clicked off.   
Dr. Fron turned to Kerry. "Would you like to help?"   
'Sure." Kerry said and followed Dr. Fron to the ambulance bay.   
  
Allie held Kyle's hand as Syd inserteed an IV into her left arm. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping the nausa would go away.   
"It'll be OK," Kyle said in a soothing voice. He'd panicked when Syd had told him they were taking Allie to the hospital. "I'm not gong anywhere."   
"How much longer?" Syd asked the paramedic who was driving.   
"About five minutes," the Paramedic said. Five minutes later they pulled into the back of the ER and the doors were thrust open.   
"What do we have?" Dr. Fron asked. Kerry had gone back inside to alert the nurses that the ambulance was here.   
'Fourteen year old Allie Hansen. She's been vomiting since five, history of Luekemia," Syd said.   
"Well Dr. Hansen what a surprise," Dr. Fron said.   
"I only wish it were a pleasent one," Syd said as Allie was wheeled into the ER.   
:"Take her to trauma one," Dr. Fron instructed. Allie was lifted onto another table and Dr. Fron started checking her over. "How long has she been in remission?"   
"Two months," Syd answered. 'She was on very heavy chemo for about three months."   
"Let's get a full set of labs, urine dip, CBC and hang a bag of saline to help the vomiting." Dr. Fron said.   
Syd turned to Kyle who was standing behind her. "Why don't you go wait outside with Josh, Joanie and Hannah."   
"I want to stay with her," Kyle protested.   
"I'll come get you when she's stable," Syd said. "Go."   
Kyle walked out of the room and went over to the group.   
"How is she?" Joanie asked.   
"They don't know yet," Kyle said. "Dr. Fron ordered all these tests and stuff.":   
`Then they saw a very familiar face walking toward them.   
"Joanie," Kerry Weaver called. "What are you doing here?"   
'Allie's sick," Joanie said. "She's been vomiting all night. Syd thinks she's out of remission."   
"I don't understand," Kerry said, a confused look on her face.   
"You mean Syd didn't tell you?" Joanie asked. "Allie has Luekemia."   
  
An hour later Allie's blood work and labs were back. She had stopped vomiting and was sleeping peacefully.   
"Joanie told me about Allie," Kerry said coming up behind Syd.   
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I thought Elizabth would," Syd said. "I just hope I'm wrong about this."   
"She'll be OK," Kerry said putting a hand on Syd's shoulder.   
Then Dr. Fron came in, a sad expresssion on his face. "Dr. Hansen I have Allie's labs back."   
"And?"   
"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Allie's Luekemia is back and this time she may not go into remission without a bone marrow transplant.'   
  
To be continued. 


	8. My Angel

Chapter eight My Angel   
  
No one said a word. Allie looked at Kyle with tears in her eyes. The doctors words hung in the air like ice sickles hanging off trees.   
"So if we find a donor she'll be OK?" Syd asked even though she already knew the answer to her own question.   
'She should be fine," Dr. Fron said Dr. Fron had been in LA and had been called when Allie had arrived in the ER two hours earlier. . "If there are no signs of rejection. Do you remember doing the test to see if you were a match a few months ago?"   
"Yes," Syd siad. "Is any of us a match?"   
"Kyle us," Dr. Fron said. He turned to Kyle. "Kyle are you certain you want to go thhrough with this?"   
"Yes," Kyle said. He took Allie's hand. "I don't want to lose her."   
"We'll need permission from family and it would be best if we could fly you back to Providence as soon as possible," Dr. Fron said. "I'm going to go back with you. Allie will need to be in isolation and start on full body radion as soon as possible."   
"No, not yet," Allie protested. "I still haven't met the person I came here to meet."   
"Whose that?' Kyle asked.   
"Mandy Moore."   
Kyle looked at Syd but Syd didn't say anything. He knew what all of them were thinking , that this wish had to come true for Allie because Kyle didn't know if ths would be Allies last wish she'd ver make .   
"It'll be OK Al," Kyle said.   
'Uh Joanie why don't we let them have some time alone," Syd said. She motioned for her sister to follow her with Hannah.   
Allie felt tears coming to her eyes but she didn't bother wiping them away. "I'm scared Kyle what if the bone marrow doesn't work. What if I reject it?'   
Kyle took her hand and kissed it. "You won't. Your strong Al you can beat this thing'   
"You know what I figured out all these months," Allie said looking up at him. "Your my angel."   
'And your mine," Kyle said. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't ever forget that."   
Allie smiled. She didn't know how she'd ever been so lucky to end up with a boyfriend like Kyle and a family as great as the Hansens. She only hoped that she would live long enough to tell them how much she loved them.   
  
'Do you think Mandy will meet with her?" Joanie asked as she walked along the outside of the hotel later that night. Kyle had stayed at the hospital so that Syd could come back to the hotel to get Allie's things.   
"I'm pretty sure almost positive she'll come," Syd said.   
"Have you met her?" Joanie asked as they walked inside the hotel, Hannah following quietly behind.   
"Only briefly when she performed at one of Jerry's parties," Syd said. 'She wasn't well known then. I think Jerry knows her agent and can get her to come see Allie."   
"Great," Joanie said as they stepped onto the elevator. Joanie pused the third floor. She turned to her sister with a sad expression on her face. "Syd what if the bone marrow transplant doesn't work? Will Allie survie without it?"   
'No, she won't," Syd siad, tears in her own eyes. "Without the transplant Allie will most likely die."   
"Mommy why are you crying?" Hannah asked. "Why can't Allie come home with us?"   
Joanie got off the elevator with Hannah and bent down to her. "Oh sweetie because Allie is very sick right now."   
"Will she get better?" Hannah asked as Syd unlocked the room.   
'We don't know yet," Joanie said. "But we're hoping Kyle's bone marrow will be able to make her better. Tell you what Hannah would you like to meet someone famous?"   
Hannah nodded her eyes wide. "Oh yes! Who?"   
'Well her name is Mandy Moore and we're going to see if she'll come see Allie,' Joanie said as she took her daughter into the room and closed the door.   
'I'm going to call Jerry tomorrow and see what he can do about getting Mandy to se Allie. She's not on tour right now so I don't think she'll be too busy."   
"I"m going to take a quick shower and give Hannah a quick bath," Jonie said. "I'll stay here in case dad calls. I left him a message earlier today but he never called me back."   
"OK," Syd said as she got Allie's stuff together. "She'll be OK Joanie."   
"I hope so." Joanie turned to Hannah. :"Come on let's go get in the bath."   
  
At the hospital Kyle sat in the chair beside Allie's bed watching her sleep. He couldn't believe she was having to go through this all over again and he couldn't wait until his bone marrow could make her well again. Kyle thought back to opening night of the play the scene where she'd sung Only Hope. He remembered it as if it were yesterday...   
  
`'You came in from the rain," Kyle said. "Will you sing for me?"  
Allie looked at him and as the music began to play she smiled. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was down, falling around her shoulders. She looked lovely, more lovely than any girl he'd ever seen.   
"There's a song thats inside of my soul its the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold will you sing to me over and over and over again? So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours i pray. To be only yours i know now your my only hope. Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and lauughing again. When it feels like my dreams so far sing to me are the plans that you have for me over and over again. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray I know now your my only hope. I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphthy singing in all that i am. At the top of my lungs I"m giving it all back so I lay my head back down lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray I know now your my only hiope. Mmmm. mmmmmm.'   
And Kyle kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was magical almost like in a dream.   
"Marvalous," the actress playing the drauma teacher had said, breaking into Kyle's thoughts. He looked at Allie who was speaking her lines. This was the most wonderful moment of his entire life.   
  
  
"Kyle," a voice said breaking him out of his dream.   
Kyle looked over and saw Allie awake, her eyes open lookng toward him.  
"Hi," Kyle siad going over to the bed. He took her hand. "How are you feeling?"   
"Better," Allie said. "I'm scared Kyle."   
"I know but soon this will be all over."   
  
The next morning Syd called Jerry and Jerry told her that he was able to get Mandy Moore to agree to see Allie. Around noon Mandy met Syd at the hotel.   
"Thank you so much for meeting me," Syd said as she rode in Mandy's limo to the hospital.   
"When my agent told me about Allie I just knew I couldn't let her down," Mandy said. "I hear that her boyfriend is giving her his bone marrow?"   
"Yes," Syd said. "Kyle is so sweet."   
"Her story reminds me of a walk to remember," Mandy pointed out. "Landon was with Jamie when she had cancer and then they got married and she died."   
"Allie isn't going to get married and she isn't going to die," Syd said. "She really wanted to meet you. She was Jamie when they did the play at Providence High school."   
"Really?" Mandy said, impressed. "How did she do?"   
'She did great," Syd said as the limo pulled up at the hospital. "She can tell you about it herself."   
"Does she know I'm coming?" Mandy asked as she got out of the car.   
'Not a clue," Syd said. "I did make sure she was dressed and feeling OK" Syd led Mandy to the elevators and up to Allie's room. She could hear Allie talking to Kyle.   
"And remember the scene where you said "I have faith...."   
"I have my beliefs don't you?" Mandy finished for them. "How can you be in a place so beautiful and not believe?"   
Allie turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. There in the doorway stood Mandy Moore, looking the same as she always did. "Oh my God."   
"Syd said you wanted to meet me," Mandy explained. "She told me what you're going through."   
"I've been wanting to meet you forever," Allie siad.   
"Syd also told me that you played Jamie in the play at school?"   
"Yes I did," Allie said. "But I wasn't nearly as good as you."   
"Thank you that's very sweet," Mandy said smiling.   
"Will you sign my A Walk To Remember CD?" Allie asked.   
"Of course!" Mandy said. She took the CD from Allie and got a pen from her purse. She quickly signed it and gave it back to Allie.   
"So what was it like working with Shane West?" Allie asked.   
Mandy pulled up a chair and sat down beside Allie. "It was incridible. He's so sweet and so cute and..oh I could go on and on and on..."   
Allie laughed. "I couldn't believe it when I got the part of Jamie at school. I mean I'm only a freshman and mostly seniors get the big roles."   
"You must have been very good," Mandy siad.   
"Oh she was," Kyle siad. "I'm Kyle Burns I played Landon."   
"Ah," Mandy said shaking hands with him. 'Please to meet you."   
"Likewise," Kyle replied. "Allie talks about you all the time and has memorized the song Cry and Only Hope backwards, forwards and upside down."   
"Shut up," Allie hissed.   
Mandy laughed. "Its good to know that someone actually listens to my music."   
"Oh you have lots of fans," Allie told her.   
"But I think Allie here is your number one fan," Kyle said.   
"So Allie maybe if you're up to it I could sing with you if you want. I brought the track."   
"Sure that'd be awesome," Allie said excitedly. "I'm feeling fine."   
Mandy went over and popped the tape she'd been holding into the tape player and pressed play. Soon the music stated and both Mandy and Allie started singing.   
  
Syd stood outside the room with Kyle who had ducked out quietly.   
"They sound good together," Kyle said. "I can't believe Mandy agreed to come."   
"I think she wanted Allie's wish to come true just as much as we did," Syd said. "Kyle I know you're scared of losing her, we all are but your bone marrow is going to save her life."   
"When does she have to go into isolation?" Kyle asked.   
"As soon as we get back to Providence," Syd answered.   
"She told me that I was her angel," Kyle said looking inside the room.   
"You are," Syd said putting hand on his shoulder. "Your bone marrow will save her life."   
  
To be continued 


	9. Everything Is Going To Be Fine

Chapter nine: Everything Will Be Fine   
  
In Providence: Hospital:   
  
Allie had arrived back in Providence three days before, after spending about four hours with Mandy Moore three days before. Mandy had promised she'd come visit the next time she was in Providence which was going to be soon. Mandy was preparing to go on tour in a couple of weeks (this is a fictional tour not a real one) and Allie hoped she'd be able to go see her. Syd and Dr. Fron had admitted her to the hospital and put her in isolation as soon as the plane landed it felt like. Now the only people allowed in her room was Syd and Dr. Fron. Kyle wasn't allowed in which really sucked since he wasn't family. The bone marrow transplant was scheduled for Friday and it was Wednesday. Syd and Dr. Fron had explained the procedure to both Allie and Kyle explaining any risks that good occur.   
"How ya doing kid?" Syd asked walking into the room. She had on a gown and a mask, she looked like she was ready to perfomr surgery.   
"BOARD!!" Allie said rolling her eyes. "Why can't Kyle come visit me? This sucks."   
"I know," Syd said as she checked Allie's IV. "But we don't want you getting any germs even a common cold can be deadly."   
"Please you don't have to scare me to death," Allie said. Syd knew Allie was scared and she wished she could take away the pain.   
"Sorry," Syd said. "I know you're board Al but pretty soon all of this will be all over."   
"Do you think Mandy Moore will come visit me?" Allie asked.   
"I think so," Syd said. "She said she would."   
  
Kyle stood outside Allie's room desperately wanting to go in. She was his Jamie and the time apart from her had been difficult.   
"Kyle," Syd said coming out of the room. She took down her mask. "I think it will be OK if you see Allie as long as you gown up. She really wants to see you."   
"Thanks Syd," Kyle said. He quickly gowned up and went into the room. Allie was under a big plastic thing and she zipped it down.   
"Hi," she said her head pearing out of the little window. "I'm sorry you weren't allowed to see me."   
"But I can now," Kyle said reaching for her hand. "Just hang in there till Friday and then all of this will be all over."   
"Maybe after this I can start a singing career," Allie said. "I've already stolen Mandy's song Only Hope. She sounds better on it then I do."   
'Hey don't put yourself down," Kyle said. "You've got to stay positive."   
"I'm trying but its hard Kyle really hard," Allie said. "Meeting Mandy Moore was the most exciting thing I've done since I got the cancer, plus going to LA but then I had to get sick while there."   
"But we had such a good time," Kyle said. "It was the first time I'd seen you happy in months and I wanted to hold onto that. You're the first girl I've truely cared about even though you're a freshman."   
"Please don't rub it in," Allie said.   
Then the door opened and Syd walked back in. "Kyle we need to get you admitted so we can prep you for surgery."   
"But the surgery isn't until Friday," Kyle said.   
"I know but the patient has to be prepped at least twenty four hours before surgery. Don't worry I'll bring you back to see her soon."   
"OK," Kyle said. He squeezed Allie's hand. "I'll see you soon."   
"Thank you," Allie whispered. She closed the plastic thing around her and liad down staring up at the ceiling. Kyle and the Hansens were the best thing that had happend to her in a long time.   
  
It was early Friday morning and Kyle was taken down to surgery at six in the morning. Allie had been up at five, wanting to see him before surgery but Syd had said that Dr. Fron and Dr. Baker needed to make sure everything was OK. The surgery took about an hour and at seven the bone marrow was inserted into Allie's IV.   
"It will take about five hours," Syd explained.   
Allie could feel the bone marrow seeping into her blood and down her body. She shivered at the thought. The drugs they'd been given her over the past week had made her sick and her hands and feet were swelling. The last time she'd seen Kyle she'd felt OK but now she felt awful and she just wanted Kyle's bone marrow in her. She slept most of the time, only awakening when Syd came to check her IV. After about a week of sleep and practically loss of everything Allie was well enough to sit up and have visitors. One of which was Kyle.   
"How long have I been out of it?' Allie asked. "Is the bone marrow working?"   
"It better," Kyle said. He still had to wear a gown and he looked like a surgeon. Allie tried to hold back laughs every time he came into the room. He took her hand with hhis own gloved one. "I'm not losing you again."   
"You didn't lose me the first time," Allie said with a smile.   
"You had some infection," Kyle siad. "But Dr. Fron and Dr. Baker licked it, you're going to be just fine."   
"I want to get out of here," Allie moaned. "I don't want to be sick whne Mandy comes to see me."   
"You really think she's going to come," Kyle asked. "She probably doesn't even remember you."   
"She does too," Allie siad. "She promised me Kyle."   
  
Syd was waiting outside Allie's room letting Kyle and Allie have some alone time when her cell phone rang. Syd dug it out of her purse and put it to her ear.   
"syd Hansen," Syd said.   
"Dr. Hansen this is Mandy," Mandy Moore said. 'Mandy Moore."   
"Uh..hi...wait how did you get my number?" Syd asked the teen.   
"Don't be mad but Allie gave it to me," Mandy explained. 'Because she knew she was going to be in the hospital. How is she?"   
"Well the transplant was successful but she developed an infection so she's going to have to stay here a few days longer. Are you in Providence?"   
"No but I'm fixing to be in abot a week," Mandy said. "Would it be all right if I come see her Dr. Hansen? I've been promoting the awareness of cancer at my shows and telling I have a friend who is going through it. Don't worry I didn't mention Allie's name or anything like that I would never do that."   
"That's very sweet," Syd said. "I'll tell her you called. She's visiting with Kyle now and she's still in isolation."   
"I understand," Mandy said. "Will you call or email me and tell me how she is."   
"Sure," Syd said and hung up. She laughed and quickly gowned up. She walked into Allie's room. "How ya doing kiddo?"   
"OK," Allie said.   
"You'll never guess who just called me on my cell phone," Syd said as she checked Allie's IV. "Mandy Moore. Gee i wonder how she got my cell phoe number."   
Allie looked down and then at Syd. "I knda gave it to her so she could see how i was doing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Syd but I didn't give it to anyone else I swear just her and hse promised she'd keep it to herself."   
"Its OK Al," Syd said holding up a hand. "Its actually amazing she still remembers you, most stars don't remember fans they meet."   
"I spent four hours with the girl," Allie said. "We sang together."   
"True," Syd said. "Well she said she's going to be in Providence in about a week and she really wants to see you. She's been promoting your story at her shows."   
Allie's eyes went wide. "Really?"   
"Yes but she hasn't been using you by name. Sorry kiddo you're not famous yet."   
"But you will be," Kyle said.   
Syd gave him a look.   
"OK I'll shut up now."   
  
A week later Allie was moved out of Isolation and into a "Normal" room. She was sitting in a chair beside the window when the door opened.   
"Allie there is someone here to see you," Syd said. She motioned for Mandy to come in.   
"Hi," Mandy said. She came over and gave Allie a hug.   
"I was hoping you'd come," Allie siad. "Are you here for a concert."   
"Yes," Mandy replied. "I have two shows and then I leave for LA day after tomorrow."   
"I can't come," Allie said looking down. "I wanted to so bad."   
"Its going to be broadcasted live," Mandy said. "The reason I wanted to come see you was becasue I kind of did a sneaky thing the first time I met you."   
"Mandy Moore sneaky?" Allie asked wide eyed. Even though Mandy Moore was a huge famous pop star to Allie it felt as if she'd known Mandy for years.   
"Yes even Mandy Moore can be sneaky," Mandy said laughing. "When we were singing together I secretly tape recorded it and gave it to my manager. He really liked it and wants you to sing with me to help promote cancer."   
Allie couldn't believe it. "Are you serious? Like go on tour with you?"   
"Yes," Mandy said. "Just a small tour though, only for like a month and only to certain cities. I told John, my manager about your situation and about Kyle and he thinks it would be a good idea for you to share your story with the rest of the world."   
"This so so cool," Allie said. She was practically exploding with energy.   
"But you have to get better first," Mandy warned. "That's the most important thing. The tour will start up in about a month and I'll fly you down to LA like two weeks before so we can practice. John is talking to Syd right now."   
"Can she go with me?" Allie asked hopefully.   
"They're discussing that right now," Mandy said. "I'm so glad you're doing better."   
"Believe me I'm doing better than better," Allie said smiling. She gave Mandy a hug. "Thank you so much for coming by. Do you have to go rehearse?"   
"Yes," Mandy said. She stood up. "The concert is going to be on NBC at eight."   
"I won't miss it," Allie said smiling. She was beaming.   
'So I guess Mandy told you the news," Syd said coming into the room followed by Mandy's manager John. "And I'm coming with you."   
"Awesome," Allie said.   
"Hi Allie I'm John Mandy's manager," John said.   
"Please to meet you," Allie said shaking hands with him.   
"You have an amazing voice," John said. "I know Mandy shouldn't of recorded you without your permission and we had a talk about that but you have a real gift."   
"Thank you," Allie said smiling.   
"I also understand you were Jamie Sullivan in your school production?" John asked.   
"Yes, I was," Allie said. "My boyfriend Kyle was Landon. He's coming later. I'm sorry you had to meet me when I look so crummy and stuck in the hospital."   
"You look fine," Mandy said.   
"Mandy its almost time for your rehearsal," John said. "It was very nice meeting you Allie. I'll be calling in the next few weeks to make the arrangements."   
"Well I'm out of school in a month so..." Allie said. "It shouldn't be a problem."   
"Great!" John said. "Well I have to get Mandy to her rehearsal since she insisted on take a cab over here."   
Mandy gave her manager an evil stare. "Bye Allie I'll come by and see you before i leave and I'll wave to you tonight."   
"OK," Allie said. She watched Mandy walk out of the room and smiled to herself. This was going to be the best month of her life.   
  
To Be continued   
  
Hi everyone,   
  
This was the last chapter of this story but there will be another one coming. Allie will tour with Mandy Moore and the two become close. Please r/r and no flames please. 


End file.
